CODE-Rider SIN: The Code of Flowers and Heroes
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: [Take after the first arc of original story of CODE-Rider SIN] After his attempt to faking his death, he found himself drive into darkness and into a new life. Live in new life without recollection of his past due some circumstance, what will happen to him? And how he will deal with his new reality while fighting against endless war? OC X Harem (but will choose one in the end)
1. Petal 0

" _Thank you…_ "

It was my last word to her. For my selfish reason, I dare to sacrifice anything. I have to leave my sister alone. I have to make them cry for my death. I even dare to use my own life, if it's for the sake of my selfish ambition. If you asked, "Is that hurt your feeling?" then it is. It was hurt. To leave everything you care behind, even though you know it was necessary, especially for my goal. I had already face this kind of thing, and now I have to face it again, only this time… it was all my doing.

"But…"

No matter how you can predict what will happen afterward and manipulate it, there's always a force, this invisible force that would turn the table around. There's nothing such as 100% chance of success. There will always a risk, a risk that you won't know… until it's already late.

"So… I really death, huh?" I say when I look at my arm as I flow inside a void for… I don't know how long it is, "Really… after all I had done, it was all for nothing? Not even a tiny bit of hope for me? What a bullshit…"

In this kind of hopeless situation, a normal people would cry, plead to anything, anyone who had power for do something. As such, praying to the Godly being. But… I'm not a believer, and I don't have right to pray. My hands… had already dirty enough that it may paint any clean white canvas, into an eternal black of void. I don't have right to pray.

But… right now, I really want to.

"It's really anticlimactic, huh…?" I say while trying to look up, "Even if only a bit tiny of chance, can you answer my pray, whoever you are? I know I don't have right, but… if only small chance, please—"

"—can I have a second chance?"

That's all I want to say. Now, I will leave to it. Whatever happens, I'll accept it. I don't care anymore. I'm done predicting and calculating things. If I have the chance, then I'll use it to the fullest, even if I'll look like a reckless idiot. Heh, a change of pace is nice too…

"Huh? What's that light?" I say as I saw a light in the middle of darkness. Is that my answer? I don't know but I tried to reach it, swim through the darkness into light. I got closer and closer, before I close enough that the light suddenly become brighter as it blind my vision. Before everything is illuminate by light, I saw something from that light and might be the last thing I saw aside from the darkness.

It's a big tree.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Sorry if I don't say anything about this but beside my intended "Spin-off" chapter, I found that after the first arc, there's a chance to put on "What if?" story after that and I choose Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru as another crossover of this story. Little warning that this story have little to no connection to my original CODE-Rider S.I.N's story aside from what I just explain before. Anyway, don't worry as I still updating the other story but might take a little time so stay tune on it! Anyway, thanks for you all and let's start the story, shall we?**


	2. Petal I

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **First Petal: A Brand New Life**

* * *

 ***PIP~!* *PIP~!* *PIP~!***

"Ugh… shut up," I say when I tried to reach the clock to turn it off, "What time… oh right, wake up time," after I saw the time on clock I straight up, stand up and walk toward the other room, tried to waking up the others that is still asleep on other rooms "Fu, Wake up. It's morning."

"Ugh… shut up," a girl voice said the same thing I say before tried to reach the clock, which she actually come toward me before half-sleepy hit my head as if it was the clock.

"It hurt…" I say that even though it isn't… well, it's a bit hurt actually. I really can't understand where this girl's power came from, "Dammit, after for so long we stay at same roof, you're still mistook my head for the clock."

"Huh? Ah, sorry. My bad," the girl, Fu apologize before she straight up like I did, "Anyway, what will you do now?"

"Same as always, a small jogging before going to shower," I said before leaving the room and go back to my room. I undress my sleepwear before change it into my track suit, "Oh, and please wake up Itsuki too."

"Why don't you wake her up instead, Tatsumi?" Fu asked with small grin on her face, "You might see her cute sleeping face as a bonus—"

"Nah, I'll pass," I said as I straight up walk toward the door to the outside of apartment, "If you asked for breakfast, anything is fine."

"Sure-sure," she answered before I leave the house.

"Well, let's start the day, shall we?" I say before walk into street before start my daily jogging.

Hm? Who am I and why I live in same roof with that Fu girl? Well, it's a very simple explanation so I'll explain it as I'm jogging. My name is Tatsumi, or Inubouzaki Tatsumi in paper. I am what ca you called your little-a-bit above average middle school boy with slightly messy black hair and blue eyes. And the reason why I live in same roof as Fu, it's because we're a family.

Fu, along with her little sister Itsuki are Inubouzaki's. I just adopted into their family. Why? I don't really remember what happen but it seems I lost my parents ever since I was born. Without any parents, of course I was bring into an orphanage. It seems that when I was grown up a little, the Inubouzaki family happen to come to orphanage for something. To have the outsider come to this place, it was one-off chance for other orphan like me to get a new family, but at that time I don't even interest to be adopted.

But then I meet them, Fu and Itsuki when they were same young as me. I don't know why, but when our eyes meet she appears to approach me, which I retaliate by retreating. Heh. Even if I don't really remember everything happen that day, what I remember is we're making a quite ruckus, but stopped not long when Itsuki started to cry. Well, for a good big sister she comes to her to comfort her and I come to her to apologize, in kid's way anyway. That and before we both got scolded afterward by Fu's parents and the caretaker of the orphanage.

Afterward, because the orphanage is not really far from Fu's apartment, she's spend some of her time to play here. We got pretty close and Itsuki become less shy around me too whenever her sister brought her to play too. It was a fun time I have, until a very shocking news come to me.

It was appears that seeing my closeness to Fu and Itsuki, not to mention that I was really loner back then in orphanage, it was a really advancement and the caretaker was talking to their parents if they're interested to adopt a child. I don't know why, but after they heard my background of why I was here, they seems… sympathetic toward me and they end up adopt me.

And that's a bit background of why I have her family name. I got adopted and we have leaving together for long time afterward. There're ups and downs in our live, but we can handle it. Especially… after that happen.

"Oh, it's almost time," I look at my watch and found it's almost time for her to don with breakfast, "I need to go fast, or I'll miss her breakfast!"

* * *

 **(Later, afterschool time)**

"Then, good bye everyone," the teacher said.

"Good bye sensei!" everyone said in unison before they're going to they own things. By the way, right now it is an afterschool time, which is everyone free to do as they like, whatever to club activity, spend time with friend or just goes straight to home. For me, it's the former.

Me, Fu and Itsuki are enrolling in Sanshu Middle School. It's located in Kagawa Prefecture of Shikoku, which would take some time for us to come here. Anyway, this is where we go to have education. It's quite big school if you asked me, but the beggar can't choose and it was already determined beforehand that we will go schooling here. Why? I don't know, but it might be related to what Fu discussing with some people from Taisha in the past. Seriously, no matter how I look at that mask-wearing people, it always give me a chill, but I keep it for myself and they seems not a bad people.

"Alright, let's clean up before going to clubroom," I though before take my thing to my bag and going into my destination, the Hero Club's clubroom. Honestly, I don't know why I end up join this club, and why Fu make this club in the first place. When we're attending her in our earlier days, Fu was a part of cheerleaders and I was in kendo club. We have spent our time there, heck even I was able to win a prefecture tournament before I resign and join the Hero Club made by Fu by some reason, "Ah… no good. I will scolded by her if I'm come late!"

I walk faster toward the club and finally I have arrive in front of room. Last I remember, it was once a part of home-education preparation room before it become co-ed with Hero Club room. Not too big nor small, this place is actually perfect for a club issuing an activity. Even though most of time the Hero Club's activity is on the outside.

"Good day everyone—" I said but stopped before I can finish my words as I catch a chopstick fly at me at right time, "Fu… can you stop thrown your chopsticks at me?"

"Well, that's your punishment for being late!" Fu said while holding the pair of chopstick I just catches. Now I look at her, she hasn't change ever since we're attending to this school. Her light green eyes and long, wavy, blond hair divided into two curled strands is always catching my attention. She's actually can be a definition of an inspiring beautiful girl but if you know more about her personality, you will scratch that idea immediately, "Oy, why I felt you compliment and insult me at the same time?"

"Just your imagination, Fu," I said before going in and place the chopstick at table, "Ah, good day Yuuki-chan, Togo-chan."

"Ah! Good day Tatsumi-kun!" say the red haired girl in the room. Her name is Yuuki Yuna, second year student of Sanshu Middle School. You can describe her as your energetic girl-next-door which kindhearted and like to help people around her. I admit, her personality is very admirable but sadly she have bad habit to not care about herself and more prioritize others happiness. Don't blame me. I like her things for helping people, but I don't really like a self-sacrifice person too.

"Good day, Tatsumi-senpai," say the black haired girl sitting in wheelchair next to Yuna politely. She's Togo Mimori, same grade and class as Yuna and surprisingly her neighbor too. She can be considered as perfect example of Yamato Nadeshiko, with her good feminine appearance and beauty and her polite demeanor that can sway any boy attention by single glance, not to mention she's considered to have biggest chest among girl on her age and in this club too. And about her wheelchair… she said that she had caught in incident in the past, which rob her leg's mobility in the process, "Tatsumi-senpai, could you stop your staring right now as I find it uncomfortable."

"Huh? Ah! Sorry, my bad—" and once again and catch another chopstick from Fu, "And what now, Fu!?"

"No sexual harassment in the club!" Fu shout but thinking again her words, "And on the outside too!"

"The heck!? Who do you think I am? A lecherous teenage with dragon power from certain harem light novel!?" I said as I felt insulted for being called pervert. However, I felt like I have make someone sneezing somewhere I don't know about, "Anyway, where's Itsuki?"

"Sorry, I am late everyone!" as if my words is the trigger, Itsuki appears from door while seems little exhausted, probably from being running to here, "Eh? You're already here too, Tatsu-nii? And why you holding a chopstick?"

"Nah… don't think much about it Itsuki," I say as I subconsciously patting her head, which embarrassing for her but she don't even told me to stop too. Really, how can I forget her blonde hair and green eyes, which make her look very much like her sister with only little difference here and there? Ah, right. They're sister so it is normal. However, personality-wise she's too much shy than her big sister. Indeed she isn't that much shy like when she was younger but old habit die hard they say, so she's still have a bit of her shyness after all, "Now, how about we start our club activity now, Fu?"

"Ah… right," she said while seems… jealous? Jealous of what? Me petting Itsuki? Nah! There's no way she's that childish… or maybe…, "Ahem! Anyway, gather here everyone as I explain our activity today."

As her command, we're gathering near the board on the wall where she put several photo of cat there. I examined those photos and concluded that they might be a lost cat we must found as the part of our Hero Club's activity, which is helping people who need it. Our activity are quite wide as we have a lot of type of request, like fixing the roof, helping in kindergarten and many more. Even if this club only appears not very long, our popularity is very high that the request often come a lot. Sometimes… it make me wonder if people really appreciate our charity-like help or they just go lazy and asked us to do stuff. Well, no matter. Helping people is a good thing and I just can't stand to watch in sideline if I can do something about it.

"By the way," Fu continued, "How's our website, Togo?"

"Right, I have already finish it," Togo answered before going to nearby computer on the room, "I'll added the mobile version so it will be easier to be accessed by the others too."

"Alright, tell me when you're finish," Fu said as she give her approval.

"It's so cool! To know something like that," Yuuna compliment.

"How about us, Onee-chan?" Itsuki asked if we have other job to do.

"Well… just do the usual, but try it harder than before," Fu answered, which I know that she doesn't have anything for us.

"Right…" I answered with small enthusiasm. With our daily activity reduce to normal day, I decide to continue my own work, "Then, I'll occupied myself with my own work."

At the corner of the room, there's a desk with several electronic device laying around, either broken or half-done being fixed. When the girls and I mostly doing an outdoor activity to help people who need it, I myself taking a role of the engineer of the club. Even though the girls have some knowledge regarding fixing stuff, for this one I am more expert than them. I found this talent of mine when I was in elementary when I play with some broken radio. Even if not as proficient as I am now, it's still a quite astonishing for the boy around my age that time. Since then, I keep develop my proficiency with other skill as well.

"Oh! I always wonder how you do that too!" Yuna said as she approach me to see my work, "How can you be so good with it, Tatsumi-kun?"

"Like I said before, magic," I said while giving a hand gesture like some magician, "Anyway, didn't you have something to do? How about you Itsuki?"

"Eh? Um, I was planning on cleaning the beach," Itsuki answered.

"Ah! Me too! Also, we can ask people when we are there too about the cats!" Yuna said as she got a good idea. Not long after that, Togo give us the announcement.

"Site Upgrading Operation is complete," Togo declared as I saw a new homepage of our club's website from where I sit. Everyone is quite surprised as how fast she do it and not to mention it became better in appearance and user-interface too.

"*Whistle* that's fast," I commented as I took my note from my pocket, "Today, Togo has achieve a new record again."

"Oh please, this is nothing compare when you're fixing the whole computer by yourself," Togo said while little blushing from my compliment, "Comparing with my skill, I think you could do better than me."

"Well, maybe. Maybe not," I answered, "You have great skill and you might master it in no time if given enough time."

"That's right Togo-san!" Yuna added, "You can do amazing stuff that I can't even do that!"

"Mou~ Yuna~" and here we go with their daily lovey-dovey stuff.

"Ahem!" Fu fake coughing to take our attention, "Anyway, today activity is to cleaning the beach while asking the people if they saw those cats. How about you, Tatsumi? Did you already done with your stuff?"

"Done," I answered as I pointed with my thumb toward several device that was already finished to be repaired.

"You know, you can do more amazing thing than Togo if you more enthusiasm about it," Fu said as she's still amaze by my work.

"Nah... I prefer a slow but enjoyable life."

"Really, this brother of mine…" Fu muttered before looking at everyone in room, "Alright! With everyone free, let's begin our job! Hero Club—"

"Go!" we said in unison before going to beach to do some cleaning.

* * *

 **(Later, in some restaurant)**

We're done with cleaning and asking today so we decide to eat some Udon in our regular place. Siting toward each other, I sit beside Itsuki as I enjoy my food like the others. As always, this place is pretty popular that it's always never quiet from lack of customer. We're lucky that there's some empty table for us so we can eat here. By the way, everyone is enjoying their udon, with Fu is already on her third bowl. Damn… I was wondering is there a black hole in her stomach or something.

"You know, why I felt like being insulted by you again?" Fu commented before she continue to eat her third bowl.

"Like I say before, it's just your imagination Fu," I say before finish my first bowl, "Excuse me! One more bowl please!"

"Hehe~ you're eating a lot like Onee-chan too, Tatsu-nii," Itsuki said as she was half done with her food.

"Well, nothing can heal tiredness than a bowl of Udon," I said as my second bowl arrive, "Is that right, Fu?"

"Agwee," Fu answered with some food is still at her mouth.

"Eat first, talk later Fu," I said as I sighed from her bad behavior, "Anyway, the website looks very good when I check it."

"Yeah! The website has become really good!" Itsuki added.

"Like a pro!" Yuna added.

"Thank you everyone, even though as I said before I still have long way to do," Togo said while little embarrassed and look at Fu, "Senpai, here my tempura."

"Oh! How good you are!" Fu said as she happily accept Togo's offering, "In the future, you might be the one who will replace me as club leader," she said as if Togo was bribing her with that food.

"Oy, don't just decide just because you got some free food," I scold her for that, "For that, here's your punishment," and I take that tempura from her bowl.

"What the!? Give it back!" Fu said as she tried to snatch back the tempura, but before she can reach it, I snuff her mouth with meat from my second bowl.

"*munch* *munch* I'll forgive you for now," and she easily forgive me because of that.

" _Easy peasy,_ " I though before enjoy my second bowl plus the extra tempura.

"Oh, right. Fu-senpai, you say you want to say something to us?" Yuna asked.

Fu finish her bowl before put it down t table and answered, "Oh, it's about the plan for culture festival later," she say when Yuna is amaze that her bowl is already empty.

"But, it's still April," Itsuki commented. She's right though. The culture festival is few month later and mostly after summer vacation. To talking about it right now is quite too fast.

"Well… I want to do something about it before the summer vacation," ah, typical of Fu, always try to do some hard job first before the vacation so she can enjoy it to her fullest. Even so—

"It's good for preparing beforehand," I say before finish my second bowl, "Not to mention this year is important as we don't even have time to prepare a year previously."

"Well, right now we got some help here," Fu said as she patted Itsuki head, "And Tatsumi isn't busy with his Kendo so it would go smoothly this year!"

"Hm… we might do something that we may remember for the rest of our life," Yuna said when she seems thinking what we might do for the festival.

"And in the same time, making everyone happy and exciting," Togo added.

"Eh… but what?" Itsuki asked.

"And that's what we must think about," Fu answered as I sighed in my mind. I don't blame her if she doesn't have any idea, yet. Even for me it was so sudden to come with good, memorable and exciting idea we can do for the festival, "Okay, that would be our homework, let's think about it by ourselves."

"Okay!" everyone including me answered in same time.

"Excuse me! One more bowl please!" and she drop another bowl to our amazement.

" _Fu… are you serious?_ " I though as I don't speak it out because I know very well the answer is.

* * *

 **(Later, after the eating)**

As we says goodbye to Yuna and Togo who will going home by car, me, Fu and Itsuki are going to our way toward our home. We're walking while lead our bicycle beside us and enjoy the scenery from bridge as it almost time for sunset. The orange light illuminate the sky and it actually very beautiful on its own way. And then, Fu speak up something.

"What we will eat for dinner?" Fu asked.

"Eh… still hungry?" Itsuki asked as she's amaze with her big sister ability to get hungry even though she's already eat five worth of Udon's bowl.

"You're eating too little, Itsuki," Fu says to Itsuki.

"No, you're just eating too much, Fu," I commented.

"What about you? You're eating a lot too!" she retorting.

"At least I eat with consideration," I say before I notice Fu was looking at her phone and reading something. I become concern when I saw her expression. That face… it's almost like something happen and only her that know it.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Itsuki also got concerned and asked first.

"No, nothing at all," she says before put back her phone to her bag. I know it. She is lying there. I had live with her and her sister since we were young and I know very well when she was saying the truth and when she trying to hide something. I want to ask her right now, but considering she doesn't want Itsuki to know that badly, I'll hold it for now.

As we continue our walk again, Fu is speaking again, "Hey, Itsuki?"

"What's it, Onee-chan?" Itsuki asked.

"What will you do if your big sister was hiding something from you?" and when I though to hold this conversation, she just give a hint that she was clearly hiding something from Itsuki, and maybe me as well.

"I… don't quite understand…" Itsuki answered as she was confused from her big sister's word.

"Let's just say… I was going to this war, and I don't get any reinforcement," she explained with the analogy, "But I asked my soldier to keep going for fight."

"Um…" sadly Itsuki is still don't understand what her sister tried to tell her.

"She means what if your sister was know something really important that you must know yet she keep it for herself for some reason," I give her more simplified form of that explanation.

"Eh… how? I don't think Onee-chan would do something like that," she said very purely that I don't know what to say next.

"Well… forget it. Your sister is a bad liar anyway so she won't be able to keep secret for that long," I tried to change subject and to make sure Itsuki doesn't keep asking about it, for Fu sake as well. I can see Itsuki tried to think about it yet I think she won't be able to found the true answer for that.

"Well, no matter what happen, I'll always follow you," Itsuki answered, "Because, not only Tatsu-nii but Onee-chan are the only family I still have right now."

I looked at Fu's face and I can see her downed expression, but replaced by weak smile afterward, "Thank you," she says that but I can feel the pressure from her word. As the one that can support her too, I want to do something. But I can't do something that I don't know what I must do about. Whatever that secret Fu keep, I hope it isn't that serious than I thought and I just overthinking it.

" _ **Remember…**_ "

"…!" I turn around immediately after I heard something someone's voice near my ear. I continue to look around to found where did it come from, until I notice Fu was looking at me.

"Tatsumi? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just felt like hearing something," indeed I hear something, but I don't know who says that, "Maybe just my imagination…"

"You know? You might be need some rest when we're arrive at home," Fu says as she concerned about me, "You looks… tired than before."

"Am I? I don't even notice it," I says as I can feel the sweats falling on my neck. I don't think I do that much of work nor I was in bad condition, but to think I don't realize it, it can be something quite concerning about, "Ugh… I might really need some rest after all."

We continued our walk after that. I don't know why, but that sound… I felt like heard it somewhere, and why I feel something bad might happen in the future? I hope this isn't true and really just my imagination.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

The next day is going normal as it is. Teacher is explaining the next part of the current lesson when I looking at the outside. It isn't like I don't focus at the lesson, but I still thoughts about what happen yesterday, when I heard that mysterious feminine sound. No, it's not like I was depressed enough like virgin with no girlfriend that become hearing some random girl voice. To tell the truth, this middle school life of me, I even got confessed two times! But why I say myself have no girlfriend? Well, various reason and I reject that confession as gentle as I can, hell even I help those girls to found a better replacement of me, which kinda hard as I don't have any love experience beforehand.

And Fu keep pestering me that time of why I don't take the chance, which seriously annoying, but in same time, why I felt Fu seems relief by some reason?

"Hah…" I sighed slowly and silently to make sure the teacher doesn't hear me sigh. Remembering the past event sure take a lot of energy that I though. Then I decide to focus on the lesson before I notice something strange.

The teacher, no, everyone in class somehow froze up. They're staying at where they all doing and act, like a stone statue, "What the hell…!?" I tried to take the attention of my classmate and my teacher, but they aren't responded and stay still like a statue, "Shit! What the hell just happen!?"

I decides to check how the others as I got worried, especially to my juniors and Itsuki. I run on the hall while watching not only in the class but everything are froze up. Even the leafs on the outside are stopped in air. For something so supernatural like this to happen, I can't help that I got really bad feeling about this.

In my run, I saw Fu also running at the hall, possibly toward Itsuki's class. It seems I'm not the only one that can move in this strange situation. Then I got close to her and asked her, "Oy! Fu! Did you know what just happen!?"

"No time to explain!" Fu said while keep running, "Go and see Yuna and Togo! I'll go to Itsuki!"

"Roger that!" As much as I want to ask further, I decide to hold it as I going toward where my two junior class is. They're in same class so I will easily found them together and hope they're fine too. As Fu when one floor higher as 1st year class on the highest floor, I turn around at 2nd floor and dashed toward their class. Once I found the right class, I open the door in hurry, "Yuna! Togo! Are you alright!?"

"Tatsumi-kun! / Tatsumi-senpai!" they answered when they notice my sudden burst in toward their class.

"Hah… I'm glad you two are okay," I said before I notice something on the outside. I bright light appears on the horizon before the sky turn into a colorful lights and seems getting closer toward us. I can feel the ground shacking as those two feel it too. The light become close and in reflect I jump toward them and cover those two, "Get down!"

And then, the blinding light engulf us together.

* * *

 **And that's all for the first chapter. You might asking what the reason I write this story. Actually, this is all started when I was reading one of idea of one of my favorite author,** **Ashbel Longhart about his crossover between Kamen Rider and YuYuYu. I found it was good if he continue but sadly it seems there's no sign that he will continue it to be full story. Then Using a intended plot hole on my story, I decide to make the story as I found it interesting to connect their world. Even though I planned to make another crossover after at least I reach the fourth arc (or third arc in Symphogear story line) in my story, but I can't deal how long it will. So, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget for review! Bye-bye!**


	3. Petal II

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading and reviews and actually normally I don't talk much and just skip into the story, but before I can make any misunderstanding in here, let me answer some of the review (even though it isn't a lot for now):**

-Unicorn 359: The only rider that appear in here is my own original kamen rider (that you can check on my other story) with some modification in this story. I don't planned to make Tatsumi into other canon Kamen Rider as he's already a Kamen Rider himself, an original one from me (which I called Code-Rider).

-ARSLOTHES: Well, even though I mentioned harem, this isn't actually a harem. Indeed Tatsumi will got himself trapped between those girls who have feeling for him, but in the end he must choose one (or he can break that statement and when to harem route _). Anyway, that's all I can say about this thing.

 **Okay, that's all I can say for now, let's start the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **Second Petal: Will to Protect**

* * *

 **(?) (Tatsumi's POV)**

"Huh…?" I can't say nothing more after what I just saw first when I open my eyes, "Where… am I?" I found myself in unknown scenery, which the sky is dark as night and the ground is white while covered by colorful root-like structure and strange forest made from it, that I found it might be a real root from some kind of giant tree, because how big is it.

"Huh? Where is Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan?" I look around and found they aren't with me, "Strange… did we in same area before that light engulf us?" As I found it was useless to seek them through my eyes, I resort to call them through phone, but, "The hell…? Why my phone is dead? Last I check it's still have some power."

With my phone become useless, I decide to search them through this strange place, if they're here. I don't know but I have a feeling that they might caught into this place too. As I search around, I also looking at the scenery around and no matter where I look, there's not building nor tree around. I can't find any sign of living being here and this uncomfortable silence make me… uncomfortable.

The only thing that takes my interest is the wall that's still exist here and a place on the other side, which is very bright and… did I see some kind of glowing tree there? "Is that a tree? But why it's glowing… and gives sense of divine?" But that isn't my main concern as I must found where Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan are, "Maybe if I call their name, they might hear me. Oy! Yuuki-chan! Togo-chan!"

"Tatsumi-kun!" I guess calling their name did help me found them. I got focus on where the sound come from and there they are. I saw Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan standing between each other while the former waving her hand at me. In her respond, I wave my hand too to tell her I'm okay before I run toward where they are.

"Yuuki-chan! Togo-chan! Are you alright?" I asked them for their condition.

"We're fine!" Yuuki-chan answered before she going to me and hug me out of nowhere, "I'm glad you're okay too, Tatsumi-kun!" well, I might make her worried about me so it was understandable that she was glad that I am okay. However, the main problem is Yuuki-chan is hugging me too close and to make it worse, Togo-chan is staring at me with dark aura behind her.

"Yuuki-chan, you better release me before things become more awkward later," I say without mentioned about Togo-chan's stare of death toward me. I found her realize what she was doing before she release me and step back before tried to say something, but sadly fail as she is too embarrassed right now with her face is as red as tomato, "Calm down! Take a deep breath first. Breath… exhale… breath… exhale…" so do like what I order her for several time before she finally calm enough to speak normally, "Alright. Seems you're good."

"Tatsumi-senpai, did you know where we are?" Togo-chan asked while turn back to her usual behavior, which surprise me how fast her switch flip up.

"I don't know," I answered her, "But, it seems Fu know something about this place by some reason."

"Eh? Why you think Fu-senpai know something about this?" Yuuki-chan asked.

"Before I meet you two, I happen to meet Fu, who was running on the hall and going to Itsuki's class," I explained what happen before, "Her panic but still calm enough to tell me to look after you two make me think she must have known something about our situation. By the way, did you already tried to call her? My phone is dead by some reason."

"No, we haven't yet," Togo-chan answered before a ringtone echoed. She took out her phone as see it was ringing, "It's from Fu-senpai!"

"Answer her call, quick," I say before she nod and answer the call while activate the speaker for us to hear it too.

{ _Hello? Can you hear me?_ } I can clearly hear Fu's voice from the other side of phone, { _Is anyone there?_ }

"Yes, we all here, Fu-senpai," Togo answered, "Everyone is save and we have meet with Tatsumi-senpai too."

{ _Tatsumi is there too? Well, it would make me explain easier_.}

"If that the case, can you tell us what actually happen? What is this place and what happen back then?" I asked her through phone.

{ _Well… how should I explain—_ }

"Tatsumi-kun, what is that?" Yuuki-chan suddenly cut off as she pointed at something on horizon.

"Huh?" I look toward where she point out and see something there. It's… something alien for me or rather for anyone who see it. I can describe it as creature that can come from comic book or anime as the features are very strange and very against the law of nature itself. Doesn't have any noticeable sensing feature like eyes or mouth or even a motoric part for move as it just hovering at place, "The hell is that thing?"

{ _Everyone! Go away from that thing, now!_ } Fu voice suddenly echoed from the phone after I saw that thing. At the same time, I heard a faint whining sound come from where it is, which I know more or less what thing that make that kind of sound.

"Yuuki-chan! Run!" I say before going toward Togo-chan, "Hold the phone tightly and excuse me for being rude!"

"Eh?" she can't say something as I suddenly take her off from her wheelchair and brought her in princess carry position before I start running from where we stand with Yuuki-chan beside. Not long after that, we can heard and feel explosion from nearby as we are able to avoid being got hit by that explosion, "W-what happen!?"

"Don't know and don't have time to think!" I say when we're still running from bombing that happen behind us, "For now, run for our life!" We keep running as Yuuki-chan is able to keep her distance near and Togo-chan hold into me as if her entire life depend on it. Meanwhile, I can't heard anything from Fu afterward as she might turn off the call after she heard the explosion through, "Dammit! What the hell is going on actually!?"

We're able to make some distance from that thing, but I can still hear the explosion sound from our back. My mind has goes into overdrive state as I tried to figure out what actually happen and why that thing targeting us. Normally, with my speed I can escape quite far enough from where I am before, but due extra weight on my hands and Yuuki-chan on my side, I have to slowed down to make sure the latter won't be leave behind.

I take a peek on my back and found that thing was chasing us while still bombing us with explosions. It isn't very fast at moving, but its range of attack is very worrying as it can keep its distance to us, "We can't just outrun it, we must find a cover," then I saw some root that thick enough to be a cover and I run toward it. Yuuki-chan followed behind as we barely able to take cover before the explosion occur at nearby, "Hah… hah… at least… we're save… for now."

However, I found it was useless as the thing that it thrown at us is coming to our side. Instinctively, I thrown my back toward the explosion and bought Togo-chan into hug as I tried protect Togo-chan and Yuuna-chan from explosion's shard, "Gugh…" I can feel some shards stabbed to my back and it is painful but I can handle this much of pain.

"Tatsumi-kun! Tatsumi-senpai!" they're calling me in worry as I show a pained expression on my face, especially Togo-chan as she was practically protected by me.

"Are you okay!? Ah! You're hurt!" Togo-chan said as she can saw my back is bleeding from shards, "Please, put me down. I can only to be burden in here. You must escape with Yuna-chan before it—

"Like hell I can do that!" I said while I look directly at her eyes, "You aren't burden to anyone or even for me in this situation. As the oldest here, I'm responsible to protect you two out from harm."

"But… your back! It's bleeding!" Togo-chan exclaimed as she struggle to make me let her down.

"This is nothing… and stop struggling!" I said and scold her, "No one will be leave behind. We are will survive together!" with my will power, I continue to move as Yuuki-chan on my side helping me to move. We're trying to get away from that place, but it seems the damage is too much for me to handle despite my boast before.

I heard that faint whining sound again and I know it was very close. In my last resort, I thrown Togo-chan forward and push Yuuki-chan too to the safety, and that's the last thing I remember before everything become distorted.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Fu's location) (Fu's POV)**

After our contact with the other groups suddenly got interrupted by explosion sound, I rushed toward their location after I donned my Hero suit. My sister, Itsuki follow me close from behind and she's also donned her Hero uniform. I know that this is a new things for us, but we have already got dragged in this kind of situation, which I actually wish never happen.

However, what happen is happen so I can't complain about it anymore. At least I know that Tatsumi is with them and he's very reliable despite his usual carefree attitude. But I can't waste my time as I don't know how long they can hold it until we're arrive.

"Onee-chan, are you sure they're okay?" Itsuki asked in worried face.

"Don't worry about them. Tatsumi is there so he might be able to do something to survive ling enough until we're arrive," I explained in calm but I actually worried too, "I just hope nothing happen there."

"I hope it too," Itsuki says while still following me.

Not long after that, we can saw that white abomination things hovering not far from our place while seems tried to attacking one place. Its pinpoint attack means that they're there and they're in danger!

"Itsuki! Go after them first! I will do something about that freak!" I says while pointed at the where explosion centered.

"Yes!" she says before she leap toward that place.

"Now then," I look at that abomination being and shout at them, "Hey! If you want to fight, pick the one in same size you freak!" My taunt seems able to gain its attention as it slowly turn toward me. I summon my big broadsword as I get ready to fight that thing, "Come here you bastard!" then I leap toward it as it launch its explosive toward me.

* * *

 **(To previous three location) (3** **rd** **POV)**

Itsuki leap from one place to another to go toward where her three friend and senpai appears to be. Once she have arrive, she found Yuna and Togo laying on ground with smoke appear not far from them. In worry, she rushed toward them and check their condition.

"Yuna-san! Togo-senpai! Are you alright?" she asked while trying to wake up Yuna first by moving her body.

"Ugh… Huh? Itsuki-chan? Why you dressed like that?" Yuna awake and see Itsuki in front of her, "What just happen, ah! Togo-san! Tatsumi-kun! What happen to them!?"

"Togo-senpai is fine," Itsuki explains while pointing at unconscious Togo, "But… I don't see Tatsu-nii anywhere."

"I see…" Yuna say before she stand up, "Let's go check Togo-san condition first."

After helping Yuna to stand up, they both going to Togo to check her condition. Aside from small bruises due got thrown by Tatsumi before, she appears to be fine. Yuna then move Togo body to wake her up while calling her name, and it seems work as she slowly open her eyes and look toward those two.

"Yuna-chan? Itsuki-chan?" she called them before Yuna hug her in worry and explain to her, "It's okay Yuna. I'm fine, just hurt a little… wait, where's Tatsumi-senpai!?"

"We don't see him anywhere," Itsuki says before she look at the smoke on ground and realize something, "Don't tell me, Tatsu-nii!?"

Yuna seems understand what Itsuki look at and rushed toward the smoke. Using her hands, she sway the smoke away and goes deep into the place. Then, she found a silhouette of familiar person's body on ground, "Tatsumi-kun!" she rushed toward that body and found it was him, with his head bleeding out from the wound, "He's bleeding… I must get him out from here!" she can't check his entire condition she decide to take him out first.

With all of her might, Yuna dragged his body out from the area of previous explosion as she worried that thing might attack them again. Despite his average build for normal middle school boy, Yuna found he was quite heavy, might be from all of his muscle he developed when he was on Kendo club. With all of her effort, she finally able to take him out from that place.

"Yuna-chan! You found him—" Togo say but halted suddenly after see Tatsumi's body condition. Itsuki also not saying anything and only cover her mouth with her hands while giving a shocked expression.

"Huh? Why you two make that—" Yuna said before she looked at Tatsumi's entire body as she become shocked as well. She isn't realize it at first, but now she can see his body fully she finally found what make those tow shocked. It's because not only his head who's bleeding, but his right arm too. But that's not because of wound, but because—

—it was gone from where it supposed to be.

* * *

 **(To Tatsumi) (Tatsumi's POV)**

"Huh? What happen?" I found myself in some dark room while sitting at the chair, "Where am I? First I thrown to some strange forest-like location and now this? Why I always thrown into strange situation…"

I looked around to find where I am. First off beside the chair I currently sit on, there's another chair in front of me. Even though the surrounding is very pitch black, somehow I am able to see myself and those chairs despite how dark it is. I tried to stand up but found my butt stuck at the chair.

"The hell…? For a prank this is already too much," I then begin to shout, "Oy! Anyone here? Or it's just me here?"

" **You're rather calm in this situation.** "

"The fuck!?" I shout in shocked as I found someone suddenly in front of me while also sitting on the chair. The first thing I found about the person in front of me is his entire body is engulfed by some dark aura that so black that only his silhouette can be seen. Not only that, but there's a black smoke rising on his body and from his shape, there's seem a hood covering his head, which when I see on his face, I only found two fiery blue dot-like eyes and small slit that looks like its mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" **Straight to the point… I'm nobody but you can call me SIN.** "

"SIN? As 'sin' in definition?"

" **No, just SIN. But you're free to think like that,"** it said while chuckling.

"What so funny?"

" **Ah… nothing. I just remember something,** " he said before it seems he cross his leg to another side. I don't know, it's very dark here and I can barely see its figure on here, " **Now, you might want to know why you're here, right?** "

"Of course, care to explain?"

" **Before I say about it, let's talk about your current situation first,** " he then seems got close to me, " **Basically, you're dead.** "

"Huh? Me? Dead?" I said while expressing between confuse and denial from what I just heard.

" **Well, technically you're dying,** " it then explain further, " **But in your current condition, you might die soon enough if you don't get treatment.** "

"So, you say I will die anyway!? What allow you to choose someone's fate!?"

It doesn't say anything as it simply wave its arm to air as I found a rectangular static screen appear above me. The static slowly disappear and show me an image. There, I saw Togo-chan and Itsuki with shocked expression while Yuna do the same as she was close to my body. I found that my head is bleeding but what I found more concerning is that my right arm is missing!

"The fuck!?" I then look at my right arm and it's still intact, "What? How?"

" **This is a dimension beyond the reality, so what appear in here is different from what actually appear on there,** " it says while pointed at the screen, " **And as you see, that's… is your fate.** "

"No… no way this can happen! How can I die like this!? I still have a lot to do! There's a people I care that need my help now!" I said in denial as I almost let my tear flow out, "Is there nothing I can do…? Or this is a fate I must accept?"

" **Yes and no,** " it answered to my question, " **You want to accept your fate, that's fine. But if you want to break that fate, that's also fine too.** "

"What the hell with that inconsistency? I'm dying here remember!?" I shout at it as I become annoyed with its cryptic way to talk to me.

" **Huh? Not a smart one I see,** " did it just call me idiot!? " **Alright, I'll make it simple. Did you want to stay as it is, or you want to change it?** "

"You're already know my answer from how I look, didn't you?" I say to it before I look at my hand, "If I can change it, then I will make it to the better end! If there's a bad fate I'll face, I won't stay around and do nothing! I'll face it and say to the fate itself 'Fuck Off!'!"

After I say that, it become silence as it look down for a while. Then, it suddenly laugh aloud and almost sound like a maniac, " **How. Very. Interesting! For you to give that kind of answer, it seems something never change!** "

"Huh?" I dumbfounded from its reaction.

" **Ahem! Well, anyway, as I see you choose to fight the fate itself,** " it fix its posture before it talk normally, " **Then, let me ask you, did you have power to change the fate itself?** "

"…No," Well, for my sudden burst, it was actually anti-climactic for saying that. I mean, I says that I'll change the fate but I'm powerless. Ugh… somehow I felt Yuuki-chan's idiotness is start to infect me.

" **Then, let me give you a hand.** "

"Huh?" I saw it rise its hand and show me something. It's a black pendant. No matter from where I look at it, it's still a pendant. However, I found or rather felt that this pendant isn't a normal pendant as it give me this strange, terrifying feeling when I saw it, but also strangely nostalgic as well.

" **This, is the power I promise for you,** " it says and continue, " **With this, you will be able to change the fate, or just simply beat the crap out of that monster thing.** "

"I… see…" I said while still looking at the pendant, "But… how can I use it?"

" **Ah… I forget that no normal human can use it.** "

"The hell!? Then why you give it to me!?"

" **Don't worry. Even if I say 'no normal human can use it', it doesn't mean you can't use it,** " he say while looking at me, " **Did you happen to have anything that can act as some kind of catalyst?** "

"Catalyst?" I rummaged the entire pocket on my clothes but only found my phone, strangely, "Can I use this?"

" **More than enough,** " it says as it make my phone hovering between us while the pendant also do the same. Slowly those two item are spinning while close to eac h other before they suddenly crash to each other as it let out a blinding light. I cover my eyes before the light disappear and found something in front of me.

It's a phone, same shape as mine but colored in black and have blue crack-like design on its back. I took it and see what the inside and to my surprise the phone is working, but doesn't have any signal on it. Dammit. Then, I check the apps and it's all same until I found a particular one that I don't remember it was there.

"C.O.D.E, CODE? What's this unknown app?"

" **That's how you access the power I grant to you. I simply simplified it so you will able to use it easier,** " wow, how nice it is.

"Then, how can I use it? Just simply use the app?" I asked.

" **You will figure it soon enough,** " it says without even explain how to use it, " **But remember, there's no great power without a risk. You must be careful at using that power as it will attract not only unwanted attention but also if you use it recklessly you will found a fate worse than a death,"** Okay, that's scary I admit. Then I found myself able to stand up and not stuck on the chair anymore. I look at it and it pointed at rectangular shape light, like some kind of exit from this place, " **You can go out from this place from there.** "

"I see. Very well, thank you, whoever you are, SIN," I say before walked toward the light but stopped, "Wait, my right arm is gone so if I go back then doesn't that mean I will right armless!?"

" **Don't worry about it. There will be surprise later,** " it says before it disappear from its chair.

"Talk about disappearing with creepy style," I say before look at the light, "No time to think about it. They're in danger and I must help them!" then I run toward the door as I meet with blinding light around me.

* * *

 **And that's all for the second chapter. Just in case you forgot, if you want to know how my Code-Rider looks like, you can check on my profile to my original of the story. Also, about the harem thing, I'll update everyone affection including the new girls that will arrive later on:  
**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: 40%  
**

 **-Togo Mimori: 35%**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: 55% (still unconfirmed if this family love or other love)**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: 50% (stuck at big brother-zone)**

 **Alright, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviewing! Bye-bye!**


	4. Petal III

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **Third Petal: The Heroes Arrives With a Sinner**

* * *

 **(At reality) (3** **rd** **POV)**

"Tatsumi-kun…" Yuna said still in shock after she saw her senpai's body is not completely intact. Not only he has bleeding on his head, but his right arm was gone too, and from his unconscious condition, she can't hope he will soon awake, if he even awake later, "That thing… is the one who do this to him, right?" Yuna said as she look at the big white monster that was battling against Fu from afar. Yuna might be the most kinder girl you have ever meet and she won't hesitate to help anyone around her who's need help, however at this time, this is the first time that Yuna felt such a rage. To hurt her beloved friends, it almost snap her sense and just want to beat the crap out of that thing.

"Itsuki-chan, that Fu-senpai and you wears…" Yuna asked as Itsuki snapped from being called, "Are we have something similar to that?"

"Uu… yeah. Onee-chan said all Heroes have this suit and their own weapon to fight," Itsuki explain with her limited information, "You can use it by using the Hero app we had downloaded before."

"Use… this…?" Togo reach her phone and see the app that they had downloaded before. At first, it was told by them that it's just a normal social communication app that they have use it for a while and nothing more. But to have such a hidden feature that they don't know and Fu might be know it from beginning since she was the one who ask them to download it, she felt like being lied to.

"How to use it, Itsuki-chan?" Yuna asked more as Itsuki come to her but still concern about her brother condition.

"You must first start the app," she explained while Yuna use her phone under Itsuki instruction, "then you're doing this and this."

"Alright, I am understand," she said before looking back at Tatsumi's body and Itsuki, "Itsuki-chan, can you watch over Tatsumi-kun and Togo-san?"

"Huh? Um, I can," she answered but confused by what Yuna trying to do, "Yuna-san, what are you going to—" however, she got interrupted as burst of colorful flowers appears around Yuna.

She has activated her Hero system. Right now, Yuna is standing with her new appearance. It is consist of white and pink dress with pink armored breastplate with red with white strip bow and white long coat with a pink gradient at near the end of coat. She wears black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area and down with pink thigh-length stockings and armored shoes. On hear hands and legs, there's a pink colored gauntlets and greaves with her right fist has a pink cherry blossom-like gauge shape. However, most noticeable feature of her is that her red hair has appears to be pinker and longer and her flower petal-shaped hair clip has increase in size.

This is Yuna's Hero form.

"I'll help Fu-senpai to defeat that monster," she said in full resolve, "Take care of them, alright!" then she leap out toward the battlefield, leaving Togo and Itsuki for taking care of Tatsumi's body.

"Yuna-chan!" Togo calling her name but she already too far and her voice must be not heard by her, "Why Yuna-chan…"

"She… might be angry," Itsuki says as she look at her brother bloody face, "I just realize that her face… is showing anger… and sadness. She might feel responsible for Tatsu-nii condition since he was protecting her."

"Then I'm the most who's in fault here!" Togo said in sadness, "If not for me, he might be able to escape further with Yuna-chan," tears start to flow from her eyes, "If he just let me go at that time—"

"How many time I must tell you that you aren't burden, Togo-chan," a voice suddenly said that, which surprised both Itsuki and Togo. They both then look at Tatsumi, who have open his eyes and look at them, "And tears are never looks good at your face too."

"Tatsu-nii! / Tatsumi-senpai!" they both shouting in gladness of his condition.

"Can you not shout right at my ears? It's starting to ringing," he said which make them realize and apologize afterward, "Nah… I'm not angry for that, but seriously don't ever think to cry in front of me again. I'm seriously don't like it a bit," he then tried to wake up as both of them worried since his condition isn't very good, "Hm? Why are you two worried like that? Ah!" he then notice trace of blood on his face, "This is nothing. It can heal up overtime."

"Tatsu-nii! You need to rest your body!" Itsuki insisted as her brother seems not even bother about his own wound, especially his loss right arm, "I mean… you're bleeding! And your right arm!"

"Huh?" he confuse before look at his right arm, which is missing from its place, "The hell!? It's still gone!? Then what did it means by that 'surprise'!?"

"Tatsu-nii? What are you talking about?" Itsuki asked in wonder of her brother strange behavior.

"Huh? Ah… nothing. Just talking to myself…" Tatsumi replied as he don't know if telling about what he just experience is a good or bad thing, but he felt like the later so he put it for himself for now, "Wait… where's Yuuki-chan and Fu?"

"They are…" Togo look at the battlefield, "They're going to battle against that monster that attack us."

"What!? Are they lost their mind!? How they can—"

"Um… actually," Itsuki explained about Hero's power and stuff they have bestowed by Shinju-sama and another thing that Fu explained to her. Tatsumi seems understand most of it, but he was wondering if there's more of it than they know, "But still… just by only two of them… it's still dangerous. We must help them."

"But how?" Togo asked.

"Well… from how Itsuki looks," he looks at Itsuki, who a bit blushed from being stared, "She's already on her Hero form so she can assist them immediately. So, it left two of us… no, only one of us."

"Huh?" Togo confused by his words until she look at Tatsumi who try to stand up, which she finally know what he means, "Tatsumi-senpai! You can't! You're already wounded enough! If you got hurt more than this… I…"

"I won't and I'll come back safely, all of us will come back safely," he said as he finally able to stand up, "I can't just let you girls take this burden alone while I do nothing despite my knowledge about all of this," he stretch his arms as if represent the whole thing in the strange world, which he learns from Itsuki as Jukai, "And you know that I won't stand back, when I know peoples I care are in danger, right?"

"Tatsumi-senpai," Togo can't help but amaze from his resolve. When they got attacked and Tatsumi take the hit for both her and Yuna, she was scared. She doesn't know what to do and hope this is all just bad dream, but the reality already betray her with Tatsumi's current condition. When she have no particular interest in any boy up until now, she is… felt different about this senpai of her. Something like a respect, but also felt like more than that too.

Then, they're got distracted by a light come from Tatsumi's pants pocket, which is where he keep his phone anywhere he goes. He took out his phone and for his surprise that his phone is really change from former white phone like the girls have to the black one after it fuse with that strange black pendant. Togo and Itsuki also curious about the sudden change of appearance and light come from his phone, which is seems beating like a heartbeat, if their eyes aren't wrong.

"Right…! I can use this!" he then open his phone and seeks a certain app, which he found it, "CODE… I don't know what it is I'll get but at least its worth of try," he then activate the app, only to meet terms and conditions screen afterward, "The hell… It gives me but still warn me with this kind of thing?"

"Tatsumi-senpai? What did you see at your phone?" Togo asked as Itsuki also curious.

"Huh? Oh, just this," he showed them what on the phone.

"Terms and conditions?" Itsuki said in confuse.

"Apparently I activate a special app that might help us out from this situation," he explained without told them about his strange meeting with the mysterious figure, SIN, "And it show this right after I activate it."

"You might want to read it first, Tatsumi-senpai. This might be important—" but he just skip through it and accept the terms and conditions right away, "…You know that might be a bad thing to skip through something like that."

"Nah! Who's reading that kind of thing these days!?" he retort as if it was a normal thing that people do.

"You're almost sound like Onee-chan right now," Itsuki said with sweat drop.

"Am I? Damn… I might get infected by her too…"

"Language!" Togo reminded.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," he then look at where the monster, which called Vertex, again from Itsuki explanation, "Then, let's start right away. I hope this is work."

Using his left arm's fingers to touch the screen before it reveal a one big button at the screen with strange symbol on it, he raise the phone near his chest. Then, by using his longest finger to reach and push the button, he shout a word that he won't even think to said it before.

"Henshin!"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at battlefield)**

Fu, along with Yuna who comes later are going to taking down the Vertex. FU have doing a great job to distract it from the others long enough until Yuna arrive to assist her. Consider her little sister isn't come back to her, then something mut be happen there that needs her to stay. It's actually work fine to her as she actually don't want to put Itsuki on danger.

"HERO… PUUUUUNCH!" Yuna shouted as her gauntlet is engulf by some light before she punch through the Vertex. It actually effective as she make the hole on that thing, "It work!"

"Nice one Yuna!" Fu praised her but then continue to focus at her enemy, "However, it won't be enough," she and Yuna then saw it wound is regenerating slowly until it has completely healed, "It seems that without putting the Sealing Ritual we won't be able to defeat it."

"Then, we just need to—" Yuna said but got halted from sudden bombing from the Vertex, "Uwaa! It comes against with more explosion!" she evade it as best as she can, but it doesn't give any sign of stopping.

"Tch! Unless we found a way to distract it, we can't do the ritual," Fu cursed under her breath while evading the bombs coming toward her. Right now she was hoping that there's someone that can distract it long enough until they're activate the Sealing Ritual, but the best thing she can think is Itsuki join them soon, but it seems she won't be here anytime sooner.

When the Vertex is bombing them without mercy, it failed to realize that there's a black shooting star goes straight at it before it crashed through the Vertex, stumble it to the ground. This is however surprised both Fu and Yuna as they don't know what is that.

"What the hell is that…?" Fu asked, which no one answer it. When still in confuse, she saw her sister come toward her with such a hurry, "Itsuki! There you are! Wait, why are you go in such a hurry?"

"Hah… hah… Onee-chan… Tatsu-nii is…" Itsuki said between her breathes.

"Okay, calm down and breathe slowly," Fu said as Itsuki followed until she have calmed down, "Alright, tell me what happen to him? Don't tell me…!?"

"Damn, this thing is harder than I thought," a familiar sound reach Fu's ears as she suddenly look at the Vertex, to be specific toward a figure that is standing on it. Her eyes then widen after realize who is that.

"Tatsumi…?"

That figure is none other than Tatsumi, however is appearances is completely different from before. His tattered school uniform is now replaced with black-white full body suit. His legs have covered by metallic black boots with boosters the sides, an armor on knee and armors covered high to his thigh. His outer suit gain black with blue crack-like design coat down to his legs while the outer layer covered by black armor, which give it the impression of bare chest as his chest armor is white alone with design of beast face created by blue crack. His hands gains additional armor and razor shard gloves fused with black gauntlets that have some sort of boosters on it. There're also light shoulder guards on his shoulder that was keep intact on his body by some small chain connected to his body armor. Lastly that his head, which doesn't change very much except he gains long black headband and his hair is longer and spikier than before.

This is known as Tatsumi's Sinful Hero form.

"Ah, Fu! Are you okay?" he then leaps toward where Fu and other while give his usual smile, "I got pretty worried that you—"

*SLAP!*

Before he can finish his words, Fu slap his check, hard enough that almost make him stumble, "What the—" then she proceed by grab his armor and make his face close to her.

"You… IDIOT!" she said straight at his face, "Didn't you know how worried I am!? I heard from Yuna that you lost your arm and bleeding after got hit by Vertex attack! I'm very, very worried about you and I almost think I lost you!" a tears slowly fell from her cheeks, "I though… you might be—" but Fu can't finish her word when she to shocked and surprised when Tatsumi bring her very close to him and hug her.

"Sorry… for making you worried about me," he apologize while still hugging her, "I know, sometimes I make you worried. Not only you, had everyone also got worried. I don't have any excuse," Fu can felt his hug become tighter, "But I can't stand it when everyone I cares got hurt, while I'm doing nothing! So, please believe at me a little, alright?" he got close to her ear, "please?"

"Hick!" she jolted from sudden breathe come to her ear, "Mou… why are you so… irresistible," she then give a push, telling Tatsumi to let go of her, which he do afterward before she look at his face, "But promise me, don't do anything reckless again, alright? You almost give me a heart attack back there."

"I hold no promise, but I'll try," he said while smiling at her.

"Heh… idiot brother…" she said under her breath.

"Um… Fu-senpai? What about the Vertex?" Yuna asked while she's pointing at the Vertex that was already stand up, if that was really what it do.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it," Fu said while scratching her back head out of embarrassment, "Well, let's talk about your wellbeing after we beat this freak!" then she realize something forgotten, "Wait, how's your right arm? I felt two hands while you hug me there."

"Ah, this?" he showed his right arm, which is intact and not loss like before, "Don't know how, but when I transform into this form," he shows his current outfit, "it suddenly appear like it never gone before."

"That's… strange…" Fu commented, "Is that true? Itsuki?"

"Well, it appears to grow back but I don't know how as I got blinded when he transformed," Itsuki said.

"That doesn't explain anything…" Fu then look at Tatsumi, "But last I informed, only young maiden is able to become a Hero. How can you also be able to? Don't tell me you're…!?"

"Oy… I'm one hundred percent male," he retort, "You can check it if you want to~" he tease her a little.

"Wha! Forget about it!" Fu said while blushing and loot to side, "A-anyway, let's deal with the Vertex first."

"Okay, got any plan, Fu?" he asked.

"Fu-senpai said that we need to do a Sealing Ritual to completely destroy it," Yuna explained what she heard from Fu before.

"Sealing Ritual?" he said in little confuse, "How will you do that?"

"You can leave it to us!" Fu answered, "Consider you seems different than the rest of us, can you distract it so we can do the ritual?"

"How long?" he asked.

"As longer as you can."

"That's not even specific," he said while sighed, "but worth of trying!" he then leap out to nearby place where the Vertex is before shouting taunting words, "Did you think you're strong!? Guess what!? You're just fat, ugly monster! Come here if you dare!" Even though Vertex doesn't have any emotion to felt insulted by his taunting words, it can still felt is as a threat so it launch several small pod-like bombs toward him. Tatsumi saw it coming and swiftly evade all the explosion while circling it, "Can you aim better than that!?" but then one of bomb is actually able to goes toward him and ready to explode anytime near him, "Oh shit!"

In his reflect, Tatsumi uppercut that pod-bomb and send it fly before it explode. Found himself save from it, he began his counter attack as he eavde the next volley of that monster's attack, "Take this!" he jump toward it before send a flying kick toward the body, which stagger it a bit before it regain its composure, "As hard as before eh? Where can I found a something that might be useful to beat this thing? Like a weapon or something?"

"Try to feel it!" Fu sound echoed as she attack with her big broadsword after Tatsumi's strike, "If what you use is same as ours, then you can summon your weapon at will!" she continue to attack, followed by Yuna and Itsuki from behind to assist her.

"To feel it at… come at will…" he though as he concentrated to summon whatever he have as a weapon. As he concentrate, he can felt something surge from hiw within, like some kind of blue flame, a azure flame that slowly getting bigger and bigger before it reveals some kind of shape, "Now come!" he open his arm and for his surprise, a large amount of blue flame surge from his armor and into his arm. It slowly taking a shape of something, which Tatsumi feels like saw it before, "A tekko?" that thing is a tekko-like weapon, which like a knuckleduster with a gripper that oddly shape like a grip for a gun connected to the larger part, which looks like a black rectangle box with a clean screen-like part, almost make it like a part of smartphone connected to a gun's grip. One interesting about this strange-looking weapon is there's an opening at the side near where the box part connect to the grip, where it seems able to insert something at it, which right now is filled by a black object, which seems similar to the black pendant that fuse with his phone. On another note, the other side have small opening-like barrel, which make it more confusing as what kind of type this weapon for Tatsumi, "Hm… maybe I can use it like a brass knuckle… Alright! Let's give it a try!"

He bump the outer part of the weapon into his open palm, which let out a guitar riff-like energy loaded sound. Tatsumi doesn't concern by the sound that just come out and just dash toward the Vertex who was busy dealing with the others, "Out of the way!"

"Huh?" the girls only let out a confusing sound before Tatsumi pass through them and heading toward the Vertex with his newfound weapon ready to be tested. The Vertex send some of its explosive but he can evade it before he close enough and send a straight punch to it.

"Take this! Oraa!" to his surprise, he can felt his punch getting stronger as the previous blue flame that make the weapon surge out, creating a blast-like strike when the weapon hit the body of Vertex, which was send fly back several meter from him before it crashed to the ground. Tatsumi taking his time to look at his weapon, that smoked after delivering that blazing punch toward the Vertex. He can't help to grin as he actually felt like a child getting their Christmas's gift earlier, "Damn that's hot! Now's that what they call a flaming punch!" he said while push his weapon to the sky in his happiness.

"You seems happy with your new toy," Fu said from his behind after her and the girls approach him, who was doing some heroic pose that actually pretty embarrassing if it showed on the public, "Well, I won't say anything if that weapon of yours is actually useful. Now that the Vertex is down, let's begin the Sealing Ritual!"

"Yes!" Yuna and Itsuki answered as they follow Fu toward the Vertex. Meanwhile Tatsumi still occupied by his curiosity to find any kind of new thing from his weapon, but then he snapped back to reality as he saw a strange light followed by stream of flowers coming from the Vertex with all the girls standing around it and put their respective weapon in front of them. Tatsumi then come to them as he witness what might they call Sealing Ritual before, until he saw something besides each of girl.

"Um… what's that?" he asked as he pointed at fat cow-like creature that flying beside Yuna.

"Eh? Um… Fu-senpai said they're Fairy," Yuna answered.

"Fairy? Like the one in fairytales?"

"More or less," Fu said, "They're basically a helper for Heroes to enchant their attack and protect them from further damage. Anyway, let's talk about all of this further once we dealt with this guy," then as she said, the Vertex slowly stand up before the part of its head or its upper part opened, revealing a reverse pyramid-like object, "That's the core of the Vertex. If we destroy it, they're done for!"

"Alright, then let me do it!" Yuna said before she jump toward that object and punch it from above. However, it's too hard as Yuna's punch don't do anything at all, "H-Hard! It's too hard!" she scream as she grab her hand that use for punch as she felt the pain from it.

"Um… what's this number on the ground?" Itsuki asked as Tatsumi look into ground. There's a symbol of the ritual being commenced and numbers that keep decreasing as time passed.

"Oh, that's our remaining power," Fu explained, "If we don't defeat it before the time's out, we will lose!

"But that's mean—"

"In that case, Yuna! Switch!" Tatsumi said as he jump to sky and ready his attack.

"Y-yes!" Yuna answered as she's retreat back to ground.

"Let's do this one more time!" he once again fist bump his weapon as the energy loaded into it, "Go down!" he then crash his punch toward the core, which as same as Yuna doesn't affect it or anything, "In this case, more is better than one!" he then keep punching toward the core as the flame that it let out become more intense. Slowly but surely, Tatsumi's flaming punch become faster and faster as his fist is barely visible from his speed alone.

The others who watches him from the ground become amaze from how intense it is when he was punching the core endlessly without stopping. Fu was especially more amaze about her brother's work. She look at the ground as they don't have a lot of time remaining and the Jukai started to burned and it will affect the real world if they don't hurry up, but with his continuously attack it might be work for them. She keeps looking at him as he keeps punching to the core as a visible crack finally appear on it, "It work! Tatsumi, finish it!"

"On it!" He said as he prepare his weapon for final strike, "Hm… what if I press this thing on the inside," he remember that there's black object inside the opening of his weapon and push it. For his surprise again, the black object goes further as it let out an announcement.

 **[C** **ØDE_CHARGE!]**

"This is the end! ORAAAA!" Tatsumi shouted as he send his final punch to the core. Not like before, the flame doesn't burst out immediately as it concentrated into his weapon as he can felt the power from it become very intense that his fist basically trembling just from the power alone. Then, when his fist's weapon connect to the core, the power that was keep inside his weapon is discharged like a volcano's eruption but with blue flame and the core has cracked further until it finally break off as his punch keep coming to the ground and pierce the Vertex's body in process, "This is too intense!"

 **[WRATHFUL_FIST!]**

 **[So Intense!]**

Tatsumi finally hit the ground as shockwave bursting from ground and make the girls put their hand forward to protect themselves from the blast. A protection barrier coming out from the Fairy that appears in front of those as it block the initial blast from the shockwave. Then, the blast tone down as the wind come bac to normal again.

"Tatsumi-kun…" Yuna muttered as she look at the sky, where the Vertex's core is. She saw it destroyed as colorful lights coming out from it and goes into the sky and the remaining body of Vertex turn into the sand, "It turned into sand?"

"Tatsumi! Are you there!?" Fu shouting, calling his name as she tried to found where he is after that seriously powerful attack he does. Not long after that, she saw a familiar figure walking out from the center of blast while coughing aloud, "Tatsumi!"

"*Cough-cough!* Damn… some of the sand goes into my mouth," he said as he tried to spit out the sand that goes into his mouth. Then, he look forward as he saw the girls coming toward him, "Ah! Fu! Itsuki! Yuuki-chan! Are you alright?"

"I am the one who have asked you idiot!" Fu said as she slap his head out of her annoyance, "How about yourself? Are you fine?"

"Aside for the sand that come into my mouth, ugh…" he said as he felt bad taste from it, "I'm fine! But my right arm fells numb right now," he shows his right arm that is too relaxed, "How about you Yuuki-chan? Last I heard you scream in pain when you punch that core."

"U-um, well… it's hurt but it will gone in a second!" Yuna said to make sure that he isn't worry about her too much, even though she was happy if he did.

"Don't force yourself, alright?" he said with smile, which make Yuna's cheek a bit red, "Hey, what's happen here?" he said as he saw flower petals rise from ground as he can felt a small tremor happen.

"We will transport back to real world," Fu said.

"Wait, how about Togo-chan!? We need to snatch her!" he said as he leap out to get Togo from where he is.

"W-wait Tatsumi!" Fu calling but he's already gone, "You don't need to snatch her anyway…"

"Eh, why?" Itsuki asked.

"When we send to real world, no matter where we are, we all will transferred to the real world. And I think we will go together too."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi already arrive on where Togo located to. He saw her patiently sit on ground as her face showing a gladness once she saw him coming, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"No, I am fine as long you're come back safe," she said while smiling.

"And I felt bad to leave you alone here. I should asked Itsuki to wait here…"

"No, you don't need to. You need all force you have to defeat that monster," she said until she notice a strangeness on the place, "W-what happen now?"

"We will go back to real world," he answered, "Now excuse me for a moment."

"What are you— Hyaah!" she jolted a little when Tatsumi lift her on his carry, like a prince carrying a princess. Their position is quite embarrassing that make Togo face a bit red when she know what her situation right now.

"I'll be come jerk if I left you alone on ground anyway," Tatsumi said, "And… I think we need to seek another wheelchair after we go back to real world," he remember that he took Togo out from her wheelchair when they're trying to escape from bombardment of the Vertex.

"Umu…" her only response as she was too embarrassed right now to said proper word. As she enjoy her current form and Tatsumi is too dense to know what is on her mind right now, they're engulfed by blinding light that followed by surge of colorful flower petal around and sent back to real world.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. Now let's talk about some things first. First is if you asked how it looks like of the front armor of Tatsumi, it's basically like Kamen Rider Rogue front armor, but she crack is shaping like a beast, not crocodile. Second is eve thought there might be some reference to Kamen Rider Build (because Code-Rider SIN is heavily influed by some concept of Kamen Rider Build), he won't be appear on the story. And that's all I can say right now. Before I end this, let's check the affection meter!  
**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: treat him like a very close friend, almost beyond it. [45%]  
**

 **-Togo Mimori: respect him as her friend, but can be more than that. [43%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: inbetween genuine love between man and woman and love for her family. [60%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: treat and respect him as a big brother figure. [51%]**

 **FYI, I change how I describe the relationship between Tatsumi and the girls.** **Alright, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviewing! Bye-bye!**

* * *

 **[Omake]**

As the Heroes fighting against Vertex, Togo was sitting on ground while praying of their safety. As she join her hand and praying with all her will to Shinju-sama, she felt someone approach her.

"Oh! Is that a thing I need to defeat in here?" Togo look to her side and found a man standing there. He wears white shirt with brown coat at the top of it and jeans with sneakers. It was pretty normal except the fact of why he can be there and the thing that strapped on his waist, "Well, let's begin the experiment, shall we?"

He took something from his coat, which is a strange shape bottles, one is pink colored with flower shape engraved on the container when the other is silver colored with looks like a shape of man in hero costume putting a sword in front of him. He shakes the bottles before he turn the cap and insert it into the thing on his waist.

 **[Hana!] [Yuusha!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Then he proceed by turns the lever on the side of the thing continuously as cranking sound can be heard from it. Next is a pneumatic tubes appears from it and extend to his front and back before creating an half diagonal armor shape which represent each of those bottles color and actualization of the power inside of them respectively. After that, he said a magic word after doing some pose.

 **[Are you Ready?!]**

"Henshin!"

The half armors pressed each other toward the man and fuse together, become the man's armor in process before the steam come out from the opening slit of the armor, finishing the transformation.

 **[Mankai no Eiyuu!]** **[HanaYushaa!]**

 **[Yeahhh!]**

"Kamen Rider Build, has arrive!" the transforming man said after he transformed and doing some pose.

Togo who watching him on sideline only staring at him with blank expression as she doesn't know what just she saw right now. She then proceed to knock herself out as she thinks she was dreaming after all.

Later, she wake up and found herself still on the same place as before but without the strange man on there. She then saw Tatsumi coming toward her, which make her glad that he was okay and completely forget the strange dream she just saw before.


	5. Petal IV

**Hello everyone! Here's I come again with new chapter! I won't talking too much right now so I'll answer some review first:**

-Someone: The driver is his phone like how the girls using it to access their Hero form, which its called CODE_Hero System or simplified as CODE app. I can't talk much about forms but I will assure you that CODE-Rider doesn't have multiple form but it have upgrade form (which would be different from the original story upgrade form) and it might exploit other's Heroes not through forms. About Mankai... of course he have as he using Hero System as it base but will have different name.

 **And that's all for now. Let's start the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **Fourth Petal: Resolution comes with Patriotic BANG!**

* * *

 **(Sanshu Middle School, Rooftop) (Tatsumi's POV)**

Once the light died down, I found myself and the others on the rooftop of our school. I looked around and everything is normal, as if what we have experience is a dream, "It isn't a dream, right?" I said that to myself as I know it wasn't a dream. Why? The very fact that I still bought Togo-chan on my arms is already a definite proof of that. By the way, I found that Togo-chan is very quiet right now and her face is kinda red, "Togo-chan? Is something wrong?"

She jolted a bit when I called her name, but she still didn't say anything. Just as I want to call her again, I felt some stares toward me and I look forward to found who do that. And there, Fu, Itsuki and Yuuki-chan were staring at me. Their glaze is variate, Fu staring in amusement, Itsuki have her face become red while tried to say something and fail, and Yuuki-chan is staring while pouting at me. If I was a dense as brick, I won't know why they look at me like that but I'm not so I more or less know why they look at me like that.

"Um, listen," I tried to explain, "For your information, Togo-chan doesn't have her wheelchair right now and I would be a jerk if I just leave her alone on the ground, right? So… can you please stop that stares? Especially you Fu."

"Eh? Why only me!?" Fu complained.

"Your stare already told me that you would tease me to death from my current condition right now," I said with flat tone, "Anyway… how we can get another wheelchair for Togo-chan? I don't mind to keep bought her like this but I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"N-no! I'm not uncomfortable!" Togo-chan suddenly shout before she become quiet again with her face is redder than before and steam come from her ears.

"You're sure?" I asked which she answered with nod, "Alright then. But… it's still feel strange too," I looked toward the city as I don't found anything strange happen to it.

"Did we really save now?" Yuuki-chan asked as well.

"Yes, we are," Fu said as Itsuki follow her from back, "Look around."

Everyone look at the normal scenery of the city and found the though a same thing as me. Everything is normal as if nothing really happen before. I still felt complicated if this is all just dream but the dread of losing my right arm is still fresh on my memory that I can't deny it.

"They're not knowing anything that just happen, right?" Itsuki asked with little worried.

"Yep, for them this is just a normal day for them, "Fu explained, "We have protecting their daily life."

"I'm glad…" Yuuki-chan said as I though as same too.

"At that time, the world's time is stopped, so now is already time for lesson," and then Fu just dropped the fact bomb to us, which make us all surprised, "Don't worry, Taisha is already take care of our attendance. Anyway, Itsuki, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, how about you, Onee-chan?" Itsuki asked as I can see she almost burst out to crying.

"Well, I am fine—" Fu said but interrupted by Itsuki suddenly going to her and hug her while crying.

"It… It's too scary, Onee-chan…" she said in her cry as she let out all of her emotion. I can understand that. Itsuki is the youngest among us so to experience something like that would be a very scary experience for her.

"Don't worry-don't worry. You had doing it well," Fu said as she comfort her sister, "You can eat half of pudding at the fridge."

"Err… that pudding is actually Itsuki's, Fu," I said the fact while sighed. However, I found something strange as I looked toward Togo-chan. She have been quiet all this time and from her expression when she saw Itsuki crying toward Fu, I can tell that she was concerned about all of this. Not to mention she was felt as a burden back there so I can't help to felt that she is blaming herself again. Really, this junior of mine can't just let it go, didn't she?

* * *

 **(Next day) (3** **rd** **POV)**

The next day come with normal day like it always do. Yesterday, after sending Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan back to their house, Fu dragged Tatsumi to the hospital of Taisha to check him if there's anything wrong with him, consider he had lost his right arm before. After few checking, they found that nothing's wrong with him or his right hand, except unnatural coldness on his arm. Everything is normal to him until they go back and Fu scold him for entire two hour.

And now, Tatsumi is back to his daily school life that might or might not be full of surprise because no one ever know what he and girls have experience before. He found that it's still strange that no one ever ask or think that it's strange for a person to suddenly disappear in the middle of class, not even his classmate or some of student that he can call "friend" ask him anything about it. However, despite the strangeness it comes, Tatsumi is actually found that it's the best for it. Why? Who won't be panic to know that their world is in danger of so-called enemies they called Vertex that will destroy the world if they're able to reach the giant glowing tree he saw before, which he found that is Shinju-sama he and everyone pray and worship all the time.

And now, it was lunch time and he was eating his favorite bread, the extra-spicy yakisoba bread that comes with limited number. Even if they say "limited", there's almost to no one come to buy it. It says that the spiciness inside of the bread is unbearable that at first time it got sold, it had already got some victim with problem on their boiler. Since then, no one dare to buy it, even as part of truth or dare's game. Thanks to that, it almost got removed from the list of food on there.

Until Tatsumi got is eyes on that abomination bread.

"Why everyone think this is too spicy for them?" he said while continue eating the bread. It is really obvious for his question's answer yet Tatsumi still asking why. When he buy that bread for the first time, a lot of student warning him and even some of them start to pray to Shinju-sama to spare his stomach from that abomination devil called food. He was saying that they're too exaggerating and proceed to eat that bread, everyone hold their breath at that time to see his reaction.

Which not like their hope for…

Tatsumi shed tears and his face showing a pure of blissfulness and happiness, as if he was someone who find a legendary treasure or got a revelation from the God. It was a complete shock for entire students at that time that it might be the first time he was called "Hero" for put the end of the nightmare of that dish. Even until this time it's still too much for the students despite its low price, they still sold it for the sake of the brave boy that can showing that much happiness for a single bread.

However, unknown for all of them, Tatsumi have two reason why he like that bread. First, it is really tasty for him and goes to his taste. It's got all of his likeness in a single simple dish and can't got him bored no matter how much he eat it. And second and the mostly reason of it, because it's cheap.

After his adopted and the parents of Fu and Itsuki's passed away due an incident, they have a hard time to maintain their life alone due they're still a child. Well, they got assurance and the people from Taisha give them a regular donation as they are one of victim of that tragedy that befall a lot of people. However, they can't just depend on that alone so Fu and Tatsumi tried as much as possible to deal with it and ensure their education is still go on, which later he found that Taisha people again help them with it. It sounds very suspicious, but he never think too deep about it until he know why.

"There's no way they would neglect a people who will become a savior of the world," Tatsumi muttered before finish his bread and walk toward the clubroom. He was informed by Fu that she will explain every single thing they should know about their new duty as a "Hero". Even though it has nothing to with him as its still mystery if his power is same like the girls but he doesn't want to leave behind any important information that might helpful for him and everyone there, "Let's see what Fu get for us."

Later, after school Tatsumi goes to clubroom and open the door, "Hello everyone—" but he halted from his greeting upon saw a creature on Yuna's head. The creature, which resemble a white cow with two horn and pair of fairy's wing on its back is comfortably place itself on Yuna's head. As he keep standing while staring at that creature, Itsuki notice his appearance.

"Tatsu-nii!" Itsuki called as Yuna, Togo and Fu finally notice him as well.

"Ah! Finally! You're here," Fu said with little dissatisfied, "And you're late!"

"For your information Fu, you don't specified when we will meet on clubroom," he retort, "You just say "after school" and you don't mean "right after school is over". And also, I was helping teacher to bring some documents so I have right to be late."

"At least you need to inform me that you'll be late, _idiot brother_ ," she says but muttering the last words, "Alright, let me explain the basic thing about our new duty as "Hero"."

"Please do," Yuna said as Tatsumi coming in and put himself near the other to heard Fu's explanation.

"Now, technically for fighting is already listed in the app," Fu explained as she took out her phone and look at it, "so, I have just explain why we are fighting." she then pointed at poorly representative drawing of Vertex with other thing related to her explanation on blackboard behind her, "This is Vertex. We are known from the prophecy comes from Shinju-sama that there's twelve Vertexes that would come from the other side of wall."

"Oh, so that's where the enemy will come from," Itsuki restated.

"It's really easy to understand from the image alone, right?" Yuna said as she understand what she says.

" _But at least learn to draw better, Fu,_ " Tatsumi commented inside his mind as he's easily understand the explanation even without looking at the drawing.

"Their objective is to destroy Shinju-sama," Fu continue with her explanation, "They have known it beforehand, but at that time the best they can do is to hold it back. So, Taisha is thinking about a system that allow us to borrow some of Shinju-sama's power and turn it into "Hero". For fighting against being with supernatural power we're also need the same power too," she then draw a circle to another drawing, which seems representative of people or them in particular.

"So that's the drawing of us," Itsuki said as she less amused by her big sister poor drawing.

"T-that's what they called modern art!" Yunas said as she tried to assured her.

" _If that's a modern art, we might already have a lot of genius artist in young age,_ " Tatsumi sarcastically though at his mind.

"But we're also need to reduce the damage at Jukai's barrier as much as possible as it would affect the real world in shape of equally disaster," Fu continued.

"So, when we fight those things, we're also need to decrease the amount of collateral damage that they cause too?" Tatsumi said as he simplified her explanation so far.

"Yes, or there would be big disaster happen."

"So, about the member of this club, you're intentionally recruit us to this club, aren't you?" Togo asked as she want to clarify something on her mind.

"Yes, you're right," Fu said as she shows guilty expression, "I have already know which person who have high attitude to be "Hero"," she turn around and proceed the next explanation while adding more drawing at the blackboard, "I have assigned by Taisha to serve Shinju-sama and protecting this area."

"I don't even know…" Itsuki said.

"So… that's what are you talking with those Taisha people back then…" Tatsumi said which surprised Fu a little.

"You know it?" she asked.

"Not all of them," he said, "I was not really paying attention back then, but I still wondering about it, until you told us now."

"Sorry, I don't say it to you," she said with apologetic tone.

"So, when they will the next attack happen?" Yuna asked.

"Tomorrow, or maybe next week," she said as she isn't sure herself, "For what I know, it would be soon enough."

"Hm, wait a second Fu," Tatsumi said, "You said that you pick up specific people to join this club to become a "Hero", right?"

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"But why you make me join as well?"

"That's… because my own preference?" she said as she isn't sure if she do that unintentionally or something else.

"But why you don't explain it to us sooner?" Togo asked which gain everyone attention, "Yuna and Itsuki can die from it. Even Tatsumi-senpai also got dragged and got hurt from it, might as well die too," she said with displeased on her face.

"Sorry," Fu apologize again, "However, even if we have high aptitude as a Hero, we don't know when we're going to be chosen by Shinju-sama until the enemy is coming. So, there's a chance that we won't need to be one."

"So, that's mean there're another candidates around the place, right?" Yuna said.

"Yes," Fu answered, "Beside, humanity's fate is depends on us."

"So…you have keep it secret from us all this time…" Togo said before she wheel out from the room with sense of depression and betrayed over her face.

"Togo…" Fu said as she can't say anything about it and just watch her go. Yuna who saw it don't know what to do and decide to follow Togo out from clubroom. After they're left, the club has become very quiet as no one say anything at all. That's until Tatsumi break the ice by saying something unexpected.

"You messed up, Fu," he said as disappointed face.

"I know… I should have told you all before all of this happen," Fu said as she felt guiltier about it, "I know that the world is at risk here, but I should have told it, at least some of it… I'm really a bad person, am I?"

"Indeed your method is fault."

"I—"

"But the reason isn't," Tatsumi cut off, which actually make Fu surprised for what he just said, "Not only Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan, you actually don't want this happen to all of us. I can practically tell that you're hoping it was someone else and not we who have this duty, but seems not. I won't blame you for keep quiet about all of this, but…" he turn around and was going to walk out from the clubroom, "at least… trust us, or me a bit," he said before he finally leave the room.

After leaving the clubroom, Tatsumi is trying to seek where his two junior might go to. For the fact, based on her face at that time, Togo might go to somewhere to clear her mind or sulk due the news she just got, and Yuna won't far away from her. As Tatsumi walk to the most possible place he can think about, he stopped when he pass the window which become a mirror as the background become dark enough to turn it into that.

" **You're really one of kind, aren't you?** "

"You're… SIN?" he said as he looked as his reflection on the window, which right now replaced by SIN, "What are you doing here? Or more like how can you be here?"

" **I am always not very far from you,** " he said which give Tatsumi a creep a little, " **Wherever you are, whenever you are. If you wish to talk, you can. Sadly you are never say anything to me so I take initiative to talk first.** "

"But you don't even say anything about this," Tatsumi said as she decide to continue to walk, as SIN follow him as his reflection on reflective surface, "You just disappear after that."

" **Not really. You're just about to wake up so of course I'll disappear,** " he said as he keep follow him from the other side of world, " **You're actually can talk with me after that if you want but you're in such hurry and forgetting about my existence. Is that what they called "ignorance is a bliss"?"**

"I don't know what you saying but I don't have time for chit-chat," Tatsumi say but keep his voice as low as possible unless people want to think he's talking to himself, "I need to fine Yuuki-chan and Togo-chan."

" **They are on the corridor on your left** ," he said which Tatsumi turn at where he pointed to. To his surprise, he was right and her found Yuna and Togo on the corridor lead to the building on the other side.

"How did you know?" he asked.

" **Lucky guess?** "

"I don't believe you."

" **You shouldn't, unless you know the risk of believing on devil.** "

"You're devil?"

" **Not particular one, but I often called that by others and myself.** "

"Others?" That word got Tatsumi interested, "Who do you mean by "others"?"

" **That's for another time** ," SIN said before his figure slowly disappear from the reflection, " **And to contrary for my words before, my time is up so, ciao~!** " and he disappear, replaced by Tatsumi's reflection on the reflective surface.

"That thing is still freak me out ever since I meet it," Tatsumi muttered before looking at Yuna and Togo at the corridor, "Forget it, those two come first."

Tatsumi walk out from his place and going to them. As he walk, Yuna is the first who notice him as Togo is facing the opposite of direction. She notice that Yuna is looking to somewhere and turn back, only to found her senior his heading toward them.

"There you are! I have looking for you two," Tatsumi said as she approach them. However, before he can get more closer, Togo turns her wheelchair and heading toward him for some reason, "Togo-chan? Why are you—"

"Tatsumi-senpai," Togo call him like how people normally call others, but Tatsumi can feel that there's some kind of pressure on her word, as if there's something important she want talk about, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um… sure, ask away," he answered which meet with Togo take another breath for her next question.

"How… how is your feeling about all of this?" Togo asked, which surprising Tatsumi and Yuna a bit, "As we got chosen by Shinju-sama to be a Hero, I can understand a bit about it, but you, who doesn't have any connection or obligation and just got dragged into this… Why are you keep fighting?"

Tatsumi can see her hand trembling for the emotion she was holding when she asked that. He knows, like everyone in the Hero Club, Togo is very concerning about his wellbeing. Not only after that fight with Vertex, she is always concerned about him like she cares about Yuna. It some occasion, it might over-concerning like when Yuna forgot her water bottle, only for Togo to be the one who hold it so it won't be lost or something, or when Tatsumi seems in problem of one of subject on his studies she tried to help him despite that he is her senior and their material is different none less, even give him an over-analytically note worth of 100 pages essay regarding to that subject and what come after that. Sound creepy and over-enthusiasm, but that's how she show her love and care toward her friend and both of them understand it (or more like Yuna being blockhead/kindhearted like always can't get most of what it means and Tatsumi is intentionally ignore that part and don't want to hurt Togo's feeling).

"Answer me, Tatsumi-senpai," Togo said as she really want to get his answer, "Don't you feel scared about it a bit?"

"If… you asked me that I am scarred or not when experience all those thing," he said as he recalled what happen back then, "Of course I'm scared."

"But why—"

"But let me ask you one thing," Tatsumi cut her off and then asking, "Which is more scary, to be lost your own life? Or see the one you care lost their life in front of you?"

"That's…" Togo become speechless as she can't answer his question. Not matter how you see it, both are leading to the most undesirable outcome which no one won't want to happen. Facing such a difficult questions, she felt into silent as Yuna does as well as she also concern about the answer.

"For me… it might be the latter," he said which surprising both of them.

"But doesn't lost your life is more scary?" Togo asked back.

"Yes, indeed," he answered, "But to see the one you care gone in front of you, without doing anything when you actually can do something, I can't… I can't withstand it."

"Tatsumi-kun…" Yuna muttered in background.

"It might sound hypocrite, but I rather lost my life if I know I can protect them, protect you all than just sit on sideline not doing anything despite a I have power to something!" he said with a bit higher tone but not shouting as he knows that they're still in school ground, "Sorry to be selfish, but that's me you have known it well too, right?"

"Tatsumi-senpai…" Togo has become speechless again as this time she can't say anything about it. This reckless senior of her that she knows well like how she knows Yuna, once he resolute on something, he won't take back his words nor lying about it. That's how he is, and it won't change no matter how she talk to him.

"By the way…" Tatsumi break off the silent between them, "Togo-chan, you seems depressed when you got out from the clubroom but now you looks got assured over something. Did this happen because of Yuuki-chan?"

"Eh?" Yuna snap back when her name got mentioned.

"Well, she was trying to cheer me up before," she said as she giggling over what happen before that Tatsumi doesn't know about, "And she was—"

"W-WAAAWAWAWA!" Yuna suddenly let out a noise to make Togo stop from her story about what she does to cheer her, which very embarrassing if Tatsumi ever know about it.

"Err… Yuuki-chan? What was that noise for?" Tatsumi asked as he got concerned about Yuna's strange behavior. But before he got his answer, the over familiar sound for Togo and Yuna echoing through the corridor. Tatsumi also feels his phone let out that sound too as he took it but then he saw leafs freezing on the air as if the time is stopped, "You have to be kidding me…" he then finally look at his phone, which betray his expectation as a sign of warning is appears on the screen. A world is shaking as a blinding light once again engulf all of them and send them to battlefield.

* * *

 **(Current location, Jukai)**

Appears once again on the strange forest-like location, they are know what this mean. Tatsumi look at the certain direction which where the Vertex is as he can somehow "feel" where it is, or they are as he can "feel" multiple source from there. Upon focusing toward the location, he found not one but three Vertex on sight, as same as the GPS feature his phone give to him, "They're playing with number this time."

After she acknowledge what Tatsumi says about enemy situation, she took her phone and activate the Hero App by pressing the big button on the center as the melodic activation sound is echoing and she is engulfed by flower petals. Tatsumi doesn't waiting as he does as well with his phone, activating the CODE App and press the big button at the center as he said "Henshin", which for him let out a shattering glass sound as the light on his phone's crack like design at the back of phone become brighter.

* * *

 **(Yuna's transformation sequence)**

With the colorful background, Yuna begin her transformation. She wink at the screen before she swings her arm around while bringing pink-colored energy flow on her hands. Then she touch her left arm and the pink gauntlet appear on it, following by her right arm gauntlet and the sakura petal symbol on it. After that, she join her feet and make the pink boots appear, followed by her whole uniform change into her Hero uniform. She then engulf by pink flower petal once again and then showing her hair has turn pinker and longer and her hair clip turn into flower petal shape and got bigger, including her front hair clip that turn bigger too. Finally, she's doing some martial and put her arm crossed on front before pull them back, striking a pose as her transformation is complete.

* * *

 **(Tatsumi's transformation sequence)**

Tatsumi found himself in the middle of darkness, slowly hovering at the center of void before some cracks appear around him. Then, a chain made of blue flame shoot out from the crack, shatter it as it heading toward Tatsumi and chained his limbs and body, completely render him to move. Then, for a moment his eyes turn deep red before going blue again as he uses all of his strength to break of from the chain. The first is his left that he pull off from the chain as it break off and engulf it, transforming into gauntlet and razor shard glove as it let out steam exhaust after completely attached. Using his left arm he break off the chain on his right arm, turn it into blue flame that transform too into same thing as his left arm. After that, he force his right leg to kick up, breaking the chain in the process followed by his left leg that do the spinning up kick that also break the chain, transform those chains into blue flame once again and turn them into metaling black boots and then armors goes up to his thigh. Next, using his both arm he grab the chain on his body before pull it apart as his whole clothes turn into black-white full body suit and additional coat before the armor appear on the outer layer. However, not done with it the outer part of armor seems crush the chest armor and give it a blue crack that symmetrically like a face of a beast and from the crack come out the blue flame toward his shoulder to give him a shoulder guards that hold properly with small chain. The remaining flame goes to his head, engulf it before showing his now longer spikier hair with long black headband on his forehead. Finally, he put his right arm forward as he clutch it slowly but have some powerful force come from it as the void around him become more and more cracked. He then put both hands forward in x-shape near his face before pull them back to his body, followed by the void finally shattered into piece, leaving a flaming blue background as he does some pose while shouting "ORAAA!"

* * *

 **(Back to story)**

Yuna and Tatsumi have completely their transformation. As both of them look toward where their enemies are, Yuna turn around and look at Togo, "Togo-san, wait here. Let us handle it."

"W-wait! I also—" Togo want to say something, but she recalled when she almost got hit by the Vertex attack but got thrown by Tatsumi to the safety, bringing some pain at her head. Yuna who see the painful expression goes toward her and grab Togo hand with her both hand.

"Don't worry Togo-san," Yuna said to assure her friend, "I'm going now!" then she walks away before leaping from one place to another to meet Fu and Itsuki on the battlefield. Then Tatsumi look at her with concerning face.

"Please, take some cover, Togo-chan," he said, "If they happen to target you, I'll come right away!" then he goes where Yuna is and proceed to battlefield. Unbeknown to them, Togo is looking down as she ashamed by her own inability and fear.

Not long after that, Yuna and Tatsumi have rejoin Fu and Itsuki to facing the Vertexes. Fu has command them to take care the close two first and deal with the farther later. However, Yuna is concerned about the Vertex that far away from the other two as she look at it. She then notice it open its mouth as it manifesting a large toothpick-like projectile before shoot it with incredible speed that can't be seen by normal eyes toward Fu.

"Look out!" however, Tatsumi higher sense catch that attack and rush in front of her and block the bullet. He success at block it but it successfully thrown him back to air before he can regain his balance and land at the ground safely, "Damn… that's one heck of bullet…" he said as he can see the smoke coming out from the part on the gauntlet that got hit by the spike-bullet.

"Tatsumi!" Fu shouting before she saw that Vertex slightly turn upward and open its second lower mouth and let out countless small version of spike bullet and going to raining at Fu. She move around to evade the rain as Yuna move forward and going to that Vertex to stop it.

"We need to take care of ranged one!" she leap out and passing the closest two. Before she even got close to it, Itsuki suddenly shout at her.

"Yuna-san! Watch out, your back!" Itsuki warned. Yuna turn around as she hear Itsuki warning and found those barrage of spike have been deflected by one of Vertex with its fan-like part and goes toward her.

"Uwaa!" in her reflect, she block all that heading toward her by continuously punch and kick it. It's lucky that it isn't strong as the first single big one and easy to be destroyed, but if Yuna don't block it she might found her body full of hole right now. As she successfully block the attack and landed on ground, she failed to notice a sting rise from the ground and goes to pierce her. She got send fly to air, with her Fairy, Gyuki become a barrier to protect her from getting more damage. As she start to falling, the stinger tail slap her and send her fly.

"Yuuki-chan!" Tatsumi shouting as she want to help her, but the rain of spike has targeting him, Fu and Itsuki and they can't do anything than evade while trying to found the opening to strike, "Dammit! You're annoying one, aren't you!?" he then took his weapon out before he bump the outer part into his other hand to charge the energy through it. He then leap toward the reflector Vertex and punch it, stagger it and give them breather before next attack coming. Tatsumi doesn't let this chance go as he goes toward Yuna who have been thrown here and there by the stinger Vertex before she fell to ground. The stinger Vertex proceed to end her by sending another thrust, but Tatsumi is faster as he's already near her and block the sting attack with his gauntlet, "Guugh… not enough…!" but it keep attack him as he slowly but surely falling to his knee and got wear down in the process by continuously powerful thrust from the enemy.

Meanwhile, not far from that place, Togo was watching the entire battle from place she can easily observe it. As Tatsumi keep attacked by the Vertex while trying to protecting Yuna, Togo's mind has goes to the past, the time when she move in to her new home and meet Yuna for the first time. How she remember that she's the first friend she make after being move out from her old home to new one and she was very kindhearted and welcoming toward her, which bring her smile back then. And then the memory switch to when in school, where she was going to someplace at school alone as Yuna have something to do but her wheelchair got stuck at something and she can't move. There's no one around and she can fix it with her condition. As she surrender to her fate, it happens that Tatsumi is passing by and she her in trouble. He come to her and asked if she on trouble, which Togo tried to assure him nothing happen as she doesn't want to trouble him, but he keeps asking until she surrender and said about her current situation. Tatsumi understand the situation and not only he fix the problem on her wheelchair, he also suggest to escort her to where she want to before, which make her feel bad to trouble him but he isn't concern about it and there's nothing wrong for helping people from what he says. And such, that's where she learn the name and befriend her senior, Tatsumi who she found as the man she can respect off, and later more than that.

"Stop it…" she said as she want the Vertex to stop, "Stop it. STOP HURTING THEM!" she shouted with all of her might, gaining the Vertex's attention toward her as it change the target to the vulnerable one. Tatsumi eyes widen as he saw the stinger is rise up and heading straight toward Togo.

"TOGO-CHAN!" he shout.

However, that attack never hit the target. Before it can touch Togo, she is protected by barrier made by the Fairy in shape of cracked egg with two yellow circle from inside as an eyes. Togo is looking at the Fairy that protect her and then her phone that was activate the Hero app with the large button on the center ready to be pressed, "Yuna-chan is always protecting me. Tatsumi-senpai is always helping me. They're always there for me," she took her phone and get it close to her chest, "Now, this is my turn to be a Hero, and protect them!" before she press the button and transform into Hero as the flower petals engulf her.

"That's…" Tatsumi said as she look at Togo's figure that slowly float to the ground near him and Yuna, with her newly appearance. Her Hero form consist tight-fitting blue and white bodysuit with detached sleeves with four long blue ribbons come from her shoulder to support Togo's body as it keep her straight on ground as if she is standing. Her hair become longer and there's white hairband around her ears. The Mankai gauge which every Hero have (including Tatsumi but looks different than the rest) is positioned at her left breast, "Togo-chan. That form…"

"Pretty…" Yuna commented as if continuing Tatsumi's words.

Togo rise her arm as she summon her weapon, which take a shape of small gun-like pistol and her another Fairy which take shape of small beardy raccoon wearing blue robe. She saw the Vertex want to attack again as it raise its tail stinger, only to be shoot on the tip by Togo. Yuna and Tatsumi got surprised by how fast her attack is.

"Damn… that was a fast shoot," Tatsumi commented.

"Tatsumi-senpai, please refrain from using such a foul word," Togo reminded which make Tatsumi suddenly got straight up and salute at her, in more relax way, "Well, that's Tatsumi-senpai I know well. Then…" she looks at the Vertex, "I won't let you hurt them again!" she then let go her gun as it replaced by another bigger gun, which looks like a tonfa as how she wield it backward and how she cocked by turn it around, which make Tatsumi think he was seeing it before from one of his action western movie he bought in the past. She keeps shooting at it without sign of stopping.

Meanwhile, Fu and Itsuki are going cat-and-mouse with the reflecting Vertex that keep reflecting the rain of spike from shooting Vertex toward them at incredible and impossible angle. They got no chance to counterattack as it keep attacking them without giving them a chance.

"Dammit… I don't like a stubborn boy," she said as if she is popular girl.

"Stop saying things like some kind of popular girl," Itsuki commented, "Let's do something, Onee-chan."

While Fu is looking at chance to move, she heard a sound from somewhere. Not long after that, the stinger Vertex crashed upon the reflecting Vertex and make it stop to attack them. It gives them a chance to move away from there and regroup with the others that heading toward them. She saw Yuna comes toward them while waving her hand.

"Hey! I'm bringing that shrimp here!" Yuna said.

"Isn't that a scorpion!?" Fu commented.

"Got wrong a little is okay, right?" Itsuki follow up her big sister comment.

Fu look up and saw the other approach finally arrive. The first is Tatsumi in his Hero form but what make her surprised is Togo with her Hero form, who was unwilling to be a Hero before.

"I'll strike the enemy with long range attack," Togo informing.

"Togo…" Fu sad before asking, "Are you want to fight with us?" which answered by her nod, much of Fu relief.

"Let me give you all my support!" Togo said before she relocated and preparing with her third weapon that looks like a big rifle.

"I'll go stand by near you, Togo-chan," Tatsumi said, "In case you need my help," which answered by her approval nod.

"Alright!" Fu said, "Let's handle those two first. Scatter!" she commanded.

"Yes!" everyone answered as they ready themselves.

"Be careful with its sneak attack," but Togo issuing command, which everyone more accepting than Fu's order before they goes to enemy with careful attention.

"They're more taking her order than mine," Fu said as she felt bad about it.

"Well, your order sometimes very confusing and very straight forward, you know?" Tatsumi commented.

"Shut up, Bakatsumi!" she said before she goes as well.

"Heh, she call me that again after so long," Tatsumi said as she knee down near Togo, "You can do it?"

"Yes…" she said in low voice as she focusing on the shooting Vertex thatis ready to give another super speed strong shoot. It shoot the bullet but Togo counter it by shooting the bullet as it explode in the air.

"It hit," Tatsumi said as he can belief the girl next to him is quite expert on gun, or long range weapon in particular, "Hn… I want to help but what should I do now?"

" **How about testing another shape of your weapon?** "

"W-wait, what?" he said after her heard SIN's voice echoing in his mind. However, he distracted by light coming from his weapon, which also gain Togo attention. He looks at it as it suddenly let out the burst of blue flame before announce something.

 **[C** **Ø** **DE_UNLOCKED! JUDGE-BLASTER_ACTIVATING!]**

The weapon part suddenly turn up few degrees, change its shape into some kind of flintlock-style gun weapon, "Wow… that's neat," he inspect it a bit before nod in acknowledge, "Togo-chan, lent me your support while I charge toward that Vertex."

"Alright," she said before continue, "but be careful."

"I will," he said before jump off and goes straight toward the shooting Vertex. Of course, it notice his appearance and decide to switch the target to him. It charge the spike once again and shoot right at him in incredible speed, "Not this time you freak!" however, rather than evading he keep moving forward and aim his weapon toward the spike that fly away toward him. Somehow, he can read the bullet line like some kind of prediction and by calculating how far and when it will hit him, he aim toward the direction and press the trigger. The high blasting sound echoing through the barrel part as it let out a flaming bullet with amazing speed that hit the attack from the Vertex, completely neutralize it like how Togo do it before.

But he doesn't stop there. He keep running toward that Vertex and shoot out more bullet from his weapon. Even if his weapon-turned gun seems like a pistol which won't have a very long range capability, it happen to be able to hit the Vertex, render it from be able to pinpoint its next shoot to him and miss him, as the spike fly above on the right side of his head. He continuously shoot the Vertex with the help of Togo given him a long range support and slowly but surely he almost reach his target.

"Almost there…" he said as he took a peek to behind. He saw Yuna and his sisters commence the Ritual at the downed Vertexes. Yuna tried to strike one of its core but it's able to evade her pinpoint attack which make all of her attack missed. She switch with Fu who using her Fairy power to enlarging her broadsword and attack it with somewhat area attack because of wide her broadsword is, and increase her Mankai gauge. It leave the next core that suddenly multiply itself, but Itsuki is using her multiple string weapon to tied them all before she cut them all and leave the last one, which she ended it with final swing of her weapon. And then, the Vertex's body turn into sand like the previous one do after its defeat.

In other place, Togo who watching Tatsumi goes to the last Vertex summon her phone and talking to Fu through it, "Fu-senpai, sorry if I talk too much at the clubroom."

"Togo…" Fu reply from unexpected words of Togo.

"I'll, protect you all," she continue.

Fu smiling after hearing that and continue to talk, "Then, that's good, Togo! I also want to say sorry—" but her word got halted by Togo's triple pinpoint attack that hit perfectly at the Vertex, dumbfounded everyone at there, "Ah, I'm really sorry, alright?"

" _Make mental note: never take Togo-chan's bad side,_ " Tatsumi though as he continue his barrage toward the Vertex, "You're going to down!" he then shoot more powerful shoot toward the Vertex, which stagger it and give a chance to the other to get close and do the Ritual. The core come out from its mouth before it begin to circling around its body in very fast rate, "Togo-chan… it's all yours," at the same time he finish his word, Togo shoot toward the core and able to hit it despite its incredible fast rate of spinning, "Headshot! Or more like core-shot!" the core is destroyed and the body is finally turning into sand as colorful light come out from the core.

"The situation is under control," Togo said as she assured that the enemy is defeated, "I'm glad everyone is safe," and after that, everyone going back to real world.

* * *

 **(Sanshu, School Rooftop)**

As everyone goes back to real world at the rooftop, Yuna approach Togo who little far from them before hug her from back, "That's amazing Togo-san! That's make my heart beating really fast!" Yuna said, which answered by Togo smile. Fu then approach her and speak.

"You're really safe us back there," Fu said, "Togo, I am—"

"I am ready now," which cut off by Togo sudden reply, "I'll work hard as a Hero."

"Togo…" Fu said as she felt glad everything is good, "Thank you. Let's work hard for National Defense!"

"National Defense…" Togo said as she can't belief of what she just heard from Fu's mouth, but very glad for it, "Yes!" Yuns and Itsuki approve it with smile and nod too, "Let's work hard too Tatsu… mi?" Togo said toward Tatsumi, only to realize he isn't there, "Tatsumi-senpai?"

"Tatsumi?" Fu also notice that Tatsumi isn't there like before. Yuna and Itsuki alost got concerned as they look around, only to found that he isn't there a all, "Where did you go?"

* * *

 **(Somewhere…)**

"Where am I?" Tatsumi first word after he found himself on different scenery, "This… isn't Sanshu's rooftop…"

"It isn't," a sweet voice suddenly get his attention as he look toward the source, "It's nice to meet you, Tatsumi-san…!"

At that time, Tatsumi has meeting with certain girl, who will change his fate in the future.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. There's a lot of explanation I might added but for the sake of plot I'll keep it a secret for now. Now, let's check our affection meter!**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: treat him like a very close friend, almost beyond it. [48%]  
**

 **-Togo Mimori: respect him as her friend, but can be more than that. [49%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: inbetween genuine love between man and woman and love for her family. [59.5%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: treat and respect him as a big brother figure. [51%]**

 **-Mysterious girl: ? [?%]**

 **Alright, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviewing! Bye-bye!**


	6. Petal V

**Hello again! Sorry for now updating for long time since I have a lot of thing to do in real life, anyway, let's skip all the stuff and going to the review answer:**

-ARSLOTHES: He will have the upgrade form through Mankai, but not a mad rogue-like kind of form. It will be mix of hazard form+cross-z magma form, which the appearances and the risk of it is still in secret.

-Someone (again): Tatsumi IS Code-Rider SIN, but in same time he is not. It will be explained in future chapter and prequel story of this story (still in progress).

 **And that's all for now. Let's start the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **Fifth Petal: The Crow Princess and The Sword Maiden**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location, Real World) (Tatsumi's POV)**

Okay, let's think about it before making a conclusion about what just happen here. First off, me and girls have fighting three Vertex in same time, which give Togo-chan resolution to fight as a Hero and join us. We have defeat them all and we are going back to real world like always we do once the fight is over. However, it isn't like that right now.

"Hm? Why did you feel silence all of sudden?" as right now, I was arrive on somewhere, which I don't know where and currently facing a girl that tried to take my attention when I have arrive here, "Hello~~! Earth to Tatsumi-san? Hello~?" Indeed, she is girl, a perfectly normal girl from how she's talking, if not by her appearance that sent uncomfortable feeling into my bone.

"Hm… did my introduction is that shocking? I don't think so…" Aside from her hospital gown, which seems longer than usual one, her entire, I mean literally her entire body is covered by bandaged. The only part it don't have is her left eye and mouth. If anyone seeing her state right now, I can bet all my money in my purse that they will think she had an incident, a terrible incident that result to her current condition now.

"You know, if you don't talk to me, I might be angry~~" even though her way of talk is very cheerful, I can sense a dreadful feeling from her words. Yeah… anyone would be angry if you ignore them for too long.

"Ah, sorry! I just… I don't know how to express or said it…," I said while bowing my head to apologize, "Feels like… confusing and strange…?"

"Oh! You finally say something!" she said with happy tone as I finally response to her, "Well~ I know that you're confused to be here all of sudden after your fight with those Vertexes."

"Wait, how did you know about Vertex?" that's what take my attention suddenly. How did this girl know about Vertex while their information is never revealed by anyone or even those Taisha guy? "Did you… by any chance have some connection to Taisha?"

"More or less," she answered, "Or more like, I have more connection toward you all as a Hero."

""As a Hero"? You mean… you're a Hero too?"

"Was a Hero," she restated, "I was once part of Hero, like you all fighting against Vertex to fulfilling our duty toward Shinju-sama. Though, it was long time ago."

"I… see…" I said as my eyes trailed to her body, "Did all of that… because of Vertex?"

"Hm? You mean my condition?" she said as she got what I mean, "Well… I can say part was because of them, and the other is something else."

"Something else?"

"I can't say it for now, but you will learn it soon enough," she says with her expression turn little depressed, " _I hope before it happen_."

"What did you say?" I asked because I felt like she say something under her breath.

"Nothing at all~~" she once again turn to be cheerful, swing out my question as if it isn't important, "Anyway, I almost forgot to introducing myself. My name is Nogi Sonoko, a former Hero so I can say I am your senior in this department."

"W-well, then nice to meet you, Nogi-san," I said.

"Please, Sonoko is fine!" Sonoko said, "I'm not one with politeness, more like you can freely give me a nickname!"

"Even though we have just meet few minutes ago?"

"That's fine! I don't mind," she insisted, which I sigh in surrender.

"Fine… but I'm not good with nickname so… Sonoko…-chan is fine?"

"Hm-hn! It's fine, Tatsumi-san!"

"Alright then, I have a question, if you don't mind…"

"Sure, ask away~"

"How did you know my name?" I asked her because it keep nudging me until now.

"Well, I can say that Taisha who tell me your name, including the others too," she answered, "Ah! You must be exhausted after that fight! Please make yourself comfortable as you can!"

"I don't think—" I said but halted when I see her eye, which telling me to not refuse it, "Fine…" I walk toward her and sit on one of end side of her bed.

"Hm? It's fine to be closer."

"I don't think I want to take a chance," I said as I don't want to make her comfortable.

"It's fine! More like… can you hold my hand, please?"

"…You're sure demanding, you know?"

"Tehehehe~" she giggle as she tried to look cute. Okay… if she wish it then I can't refuse it, considering I don't even see her move a single bit, except her head a little. I got closer to her and reach her hand with my both hands. I can felt the warm from her hand, which she feel the same from her expression, "It's such a long time… since I have someone very close like this."

"You don't?"

"Well, the people from Taisha who take care of me are close too," she said, "But they're still keep their distance from me and I felt like not talking to a person everytime I talk to them."

"Why? I asked.

"They're… let's say… worshipping me" she answered, "For them, I just like a Goddess who descent to the world and be a subject to be worshipped, like Shinju-sama as I have some kind of connection to it."

"I see," I said as I begin to rub her hand, which make her jolted a little, "Ah! Sorry! Did I scare you?"

"N-no, I just… kinda surprised there," she said with smile on her face, "You know, I never hold hand with boy back then so it's my first time to have this kind of experience, even though I prefer a better condition than how I am right now."

"Hm… I see…" I said while looking to her eyes, "So, did you call me here to say something or just for chit-chat with me?"

"Well I—" she want to said something until she look to elsewhere and her expression suddenly began to downed. I look at where she look at and found several masked man and woman in shrine uniform approaching this place and position themselves near around the bed before bow down. Now that's what she mean by worshipping thing she say before.

"Sonoko-sama, we're sorry to interrupting but we're here to send him back to his home," one of them say with very politely and no-nonsense tone around their words, "Inubouzaki Fu has calling our place and demanded about his whereabouts."

"Ah… I forget about those girls…" I muttered as I finally remember that I'm not with them and they might become panic or something over my disappearance, especially Fu.

"I see… Even though I want you to stay little longer, I can't take you out from you family too," she said with sadness around it, "It's fine. You can take him back. His sister may be worried sick."

"As your desire," the previous masked person said, "Tatsumi-sama, if you allow us—"

"Wait, I need to ask something first to Sonoko," I said which I felt some displeasure on their breath, but I don't mind it, "Sonoko, what do you want to say before?"

"Ah, right. But… it can wait for later," she said as if she prefer to be alone with him when she talk about it, "Moreover, we will meet each other again soon, so that's it!"

"I see then, very well," I move out from her bed and go to one of attendance, which showing me where I should go. But before I go, I look back at her again, "I'll see you soon, if I know how to get here."

"Don't worry, I'll invite you here myself," she said with smile.

"Thank you," I said for the last time before I finally leave the place. Once I have out from her lookout, the attendance turn toward me as the masked person says something to me.

"Even as Sonoko-sama request, as hereby asked you to not tell anyone about this place. No matter what happen," the masked person say to me, or more like an order from the tone she, possibly a woman under that dress use.

"I will," I say as I don't want to make any fuss and just want to go back. Honestly, consider I have disappear right under girls eyes, Fu might be scold me again. Well, I can handle it but what take my mind is about that girl, Nogi Sonoko. From her way of talk, she seems know something about me, or rather the power I possessed, but that's not only thing that indulging my though. It's something else.

" _Why I felt I have heard "Nogi" name before?_ " I though while I'm going in to a car that have been prepared to send me back to my house, probably. Lucky that the driver isn't those masked peoples but I can still feel a same aura of those guy from the driver, " _They are always so mysterious no matter how I put them, the Taisha,_ " and so I watched the scenery on my way back and notice one noticeable thing about that place.

A destroyed bridge.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Hoshi to Hana by Sanshu Junior High Hero Club member)**

 **Sakaraba sā** **  
**The scene showing a golden tree slowly zoom in before the screen cracking and shattering into burst of shattered glass and flowers blowing, revealing the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Code of Flowers and Heroes".

 **Shizukeki mori no naka ima mezameta hana-tachi yo** **  
**The scene change, showing Yuna running with background of blooming sakura flowers at left side, approached Togo on the right side with blooming Japanese morning glory flowers at background who tried to reach her from her wheelchair, before their Mankai gauge showed as the background flowers withered. Then, it showing Tatsumi with white tree as background looking forward before he turn around and walk away, as the background cracked into tree-like lines with seven leaves-like blue flame that indicate a gauge.

 **Kono yo ni nani wo omoi nani wo kanjiteru**

The scene change, showing Fu with blooming potentilla flowers as background turning and looking forward to the right side, before the Mankai gauge showed and the flowers withered. Then, it showing Itsuki with blooming solomon's seal flowers and like Fu, slowly turn around as she look forward but to the left side before the Mankai gauge showed and the flowers withered.

 **Ah shinjitsu hodo hito wo miryō suru mono wa nai kedo**

Thescene change, showing the sideways of bridge where several Sanshu's students, including Yua who helping pushing Togo's wheelchair with smile at their face as they're talking about something. Then, the place change to rooftop of Sanshu's school rooftop where Itsuki and Fu are there. Itsuki pointing at something with excitement before Fu jump and hug her, before they're laughing together. Next, the place change again into below of tree on the school, where Tatsumi enjoying his spicy yakisoba as he lean his back to the tree, and then he happen to saw the sister on the rooftop smiling and laughing, before he smile at it but then look somewhere as wind blowing the leaves around.

 **Ah shinjitsu hodo hito ni zankoku na mono mo nai no darou**

The scene change, showing everyone are inside the Hero Club room as Fu explaining something, but then forestize warning appears on their phone and the world engulfed by colorful light. It then showing inside of Jukai, where everyone facing the screen while standing on each roots, backing Shinju-sama in background as mean to protect it. After that, Yuna represent everyone there activate the Hero app and press the button at the screen phone, before storm of flowers engulf the screen.

 **Saki hokore (saki hokore) omoi no mama ni**

The scene quickly change, showing everyone's partial transformation scene before they're posing at their own screen.

 **Kono shunkan (kono shunkan) subete wo kakete**

The scene change, first showing Yuna charging her fist with her Fairy power before punching one of Stardust that approach her. Second is Togo who prone and taking aim before shooting at group of Stardust Vertex.

 **Mugen no hoshi sura mo kasumu yō ni**

Next is Fu who swing her big broadsword and slash the Stardust into two in single swing. After that is Itsuki who send her strings forward and hit several Vertex. Then, it shows Tatsumi using his weapon knuckleduster mode to punch one of Stardust, then change it into blaster mode and shooting several of them, and finally he change it into blade mode and send flying sword slash that cut the entire group of Vertex in front of him.

 **Yūki kokoro ni afure**

The scene change, showing Tatsumi standing on the white void while backing a giant golden tree behind him. He looks forward as he was ready for the next fight, but then he got surprised by a hand tap his shoulder, but not once as five more come afterward as six girl he doesn't know, clad in Hero outfit passing him. He then straight his arm forward as if try to reach those girl but they're already too far. He almost give up before an arm catch his hand and pull him, as he looks toward who was pulling him but his vision obstruct by flaming blue flame.

 **(Ikanaru) Ikanaru toki mo ikite**

For final scenes, it shows SIN inside of void as it looks at every event on a screen in the sky before it raise its hand and flick its finger, blinding the screen into white light. Finally, it shows a broken giant bridge with small light raising on ground and every Hero Club member looking toward the scenery with amaze on their face. Last, it shows everyone inside the clubroom smiling in single image.

* * *

 **(Next day, at Sanshu Middle School)**

Do you want to know what happen after I got back to home? Other than Fu's scolding and Itsuki feel worried, the situation is quite hectic. Yuna is asking non-stop if I am okay and Togo almost, "almost" scold me too which far scarier than Fu's if you asked me. However, it was clear that everyone is worried sick about my disappearance, so I'm actually happy for it. However, I keep my meeting with Sonoko as secret as I know it won't end well if I told them all.

Right now, I was in the boy's restroom and was cleaning my hand after I done with my stuff. My mind was occupied by something, which what Sonoko tried to say to me at that time. I felt like it was something important relating to my power or something else that still related to me. However, no matter how I think about it, I can't take any single conclusion of what she want to talk about.

" **Then why don't you asked me?** " and here we go again, comes almost in unexpected time when I feels need an answer for something. I look up to the mirror in front of me and see SIN look at me like a reflection of me, but it instead than my mirror image.

"Did you know what I am talking about?" I asked.

" **Not completely, but I can guess it related to the power I bestow to you, right?** " he answered to me which more or less correct.

"Yeah… I want to know, what is this power? Where did it come from and why I feel overfamiliar with it?"

" **What do you mean by "overfamiliar"?"**

"Like I said, I felt like I have use it for a long time, even though I just use it two time! How can that be possible?"

" **It might related to Hero system that Taisha developed under that Shinju-sama thing guidance.** "

"It's just me or I felt some distasteful on your tone right now?" I asked which it takes my attention, "Why you sound like… not liking Shinju-sama?"

" **Let's just say we have some debatable things ongoing since a long time,** " it explained as if remembering something from its past, " **But it's just past and we're cool right now. If not, I might not be able to hack— ahem! FUSE the power I lent to you into the system that its energy come from Shinju,** " it explained which I heard some disturbing word from his word, which I can tell he deny it immediately.

"That's still not explained why I felt like I have been using it for long time, almost like it's belong to me from the beginning…"

" **But it isn't, right? After all, you have receive it from me,** " it said and he get close to me, almost in discomfort distance even though he comes from the mirror, " **You don't need to ask me all of your questions, as there are others who also know what did you seek.** "

"You mean Sonoko? Well, I can tell that she knows something, but I can't be sure until I talked to her again," I explained.

" **Then ask her in next chance you meet her, but I will tell you one thing,** " and suddenly he come out from the mirror and place itself near my ear, " **Don't trust that Taisha very much. They're more than meets the eye,** " he then retreat back to mirror before the reflection turn into normal again.

"…Don't trust them very much…" I can't help but little agree with what it said. Even though they have help us when our parents are gone and with all of this Hero and duty stuff, I can't be help that their gaze is… very hollow? It's almost like there's no light on it and all their life is only to dedicate themselves to worship and serve Shinju-sama, eve that's mean, "using everything they have, including use us like a tool," that last sentence almost snap me if not my self-restraint not holding me back to punch the mirror in front of me.

But I wonder… where did this feeling of rage come from? I'm not that short-tempered or quite negative thinking myself, so why I felt like this? "Enough, I need to calm myself. There's no reason to keep going like this," I then wash my face with water to calm myself and then leave restroom, not to mentioned the break it almost over and I don't even touch my lunch a bit!"

" **Heh… so he finally taste mine. I can't wait to see the other six as well, my beloved Tatsumi.** "

* * *

 **(A half-month later, Jukai) (3** **rd** **POV)**

A half-month has passed with relatively nothing extraordinary happen to the member of Hero Club aside from their occasional activities. Their life are turning into normal again but they know their duty isn't done as there're eight more Vertex they need to be defeated. When the girls are enjoying their normal life (and practicing by their own ways), Tatsumi put some of his free time to train and accustomated to his newfound power and his weapon's new form, the blaster form as he dubbed himself. Even though at first time of using it he's quite proficient on shooting, but he can't help that it's all on his instinct, not his skill as he never touch a gun or any long range weapon at all.

And so, he put his training between increasing his martial arts proficiency (and sometimes together with Yuna, that somehow quite happy to train together with him) and his marksmanship (also sometimes with help of Togo, who also happy as well to help him). He keeps going and he can felt that soon he would use those weapon of him like a second nature for him, but there's still uneasy feeling that keeping his mind all the time.

"Can I get any bladed weapon?" he said while looking at his weapon. No matter how good he is on those two skills, his true strength falls to swordsmanship he have tempering since a long time ago. If he can get his hand on any short of bladed weapon, preferably a sword or blade then their effectiveness on combat would raise high spike, "Yet I don't know if this thing can turn into a sword."

He have asking SIN about it and its only answer is, " **It's granting one's wish and resolution** ," and nothing more. One thing he hate is a skeptical answer or even more a very encrypting words that make him use all of his brain to think about it. He's smart but not genius and it's very frustrating him.

However, he can mind it later as right now he needs to focus to the enemy that he and the girls will face. Using the knowledge they have, they begin to take relatively simple formation, Fu and Yuna in front as main attacker, Tatsumi and Itsuki and support while Togo stay far behind to give long range support to anyone need it. A simple but at least effective with their current group now.

As they're waiting for the enemy to come out, Yuna is the first who spot it. With it strange shape that actually referring to what they're called, which this one is Capricorn Vertex, that have a main strangely shaped main body with four horn-like legs floating among the roots of Jukai, slowly approaching where Shinju-sama is. The other also spot it and get ready for the battle.

"Keep calm everyone," Fu commanded, "We're going to intercept it here."

"But it's already past half-month since the last battle," Yuna reminded, "Can we do it?"

"Consider our training, I think we will be fine," Tatsumi said as he look closely to their enemy, "As long we're be careful and do our usual stuff, then that's fine."

"As he said, so don't complain too much and just beat the crap out of it!" Fu exclaimed.

"That's not even a proper command, Fu," Tatsumi commented.

"Shut up! Just do as I say!" she said, "Alright! Let's do this! Hero Club, Fight!"

"Go!" everyone answering for Fu's shout. However, Tatsumi felt something else approaching them, especially the Vertex as he saw three blades dive into the head of that creature before it exploded. Everyone become surprised as Yuna calling Togo.

"Togo-san, is that you're doing?" Yuna asked.

"No, it wasn't me," Togo answered.

And in the same time, Tatsumi can clearly felt a presence of something, or someone from above and look up. To his surprise, he saw a brown haired girl, dressing in red Hero outfit and gracefully jump from one root to another while throwing her weapons, which is a blade in both of her hand toward the Vertex and exploded like the previously do.

"Begin the sealing!" she announced as she throw one of her blade to the ground as the Sealing Ritual has begun shortly, "Behold this power of mine!"

"She want to do it alone!?" Fu said in surprise as everyone only stay there and watch the one-man act she will do. The Vertex open the head part before let out its core that suddenly bursting out a purple smoke to surround as fast as it revealed itself. The purple smoke obscure everyone vision and even Tatsumi is barely able to see the core from his place.

"Even if you can camouflage," the girl said before jump out to certain location, "I can still feel your presence!" and slash toward it, which revealed the core that got slashed by her into two, "Annihilation," followed by her Fairy " _All things must end,_ " and finally defeat the Vertex, alone.

The girl right now is standing in front of them as she take a small breath after she have finishing her action. Everyone is quite dumbfounded but Tatsumi gives her an analytical look as he witnessing her proficiency in that short combat and other thing, which is great in his point of view.

"Um, who are you?" Yuna asked as she doesn't know what she must say other than asking who she is.

"It seems you all doesn't know anything at all," rather than answering Yuna answer, she just goes with her own words and commenting at them, "are you really chosen by Shinju-sama," and she said that with rather proudly tone, which actually irked Tatsumi a bit.

" _I don't know but I felt like I won't get along with this girl…_ " Tatsumi though as he keep looking at her with little discomfort after she says all of that. He then felt Togo coming toward them and join in with the group.

"Um…" Yuna is still speechless to say or ask anything more.

"What's the matter, shrimp?" Fu asked.

"S-shrimp!?" and that's the only thing Yuna surprised at.

"I am Miyoshi Karin, a true Hero that officially chosen by Taisha," she introduced herself, "In other words, your job here is done. Thank you for all of your cooperation."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" and everyone answering her words with that.

* * *

 **(Later, real world, Sanshu Middle School)**

After very surprising news that Miyoshi Karin enrolled into Sanshu as transfer student, more surprising into Yuna and Togo class, everyone are gathering at the clubroom to heard what she want to say to them.

"So, is like that…" Fu said as she understand the situation.

"Well, it's troublesome to be a transfer student," Karin said in front of everyone, backing the blackboard with her Fairy hovering at her side, "However, because I am here then everything will be under control. In short, a perfect victory!"

"Why it must be now?" Togo asked, "Why didn't you go here from the beginning?"

"It's not like I don't want to fight immediately," she explained the reason, "But Taishe needs to double to triple checking everything about it, until they have the strongest Hero here."

"Strongest Hero?" Togo asked again.

"Yes. It's all based on all of data from your battle in frontline, to make a perfect calibration which is me," she explained further as she showing her phone, "My Hero System is optimized to go against Vertex. And not like you are, I have been trained for fight over year!" then she demonstrate a bit of her training result using the broom as the substitute of her weapon, which unintended hit the blackboard behind her.

"It hit the blackboard," Togo only commented what actually happen.

"It seems fun to be trained," Fu said with easygoing tone, which irk Karin for her not seriously take her words.

"What the heck is that!?" she said in bit angry tone.

"U-um, please don't fight!" Itsuki tried to defuse the situation as her big sister's words almost like challenging Karin.

"Hm! Fine then. Just remember that you all now with the expert here," but Karin quickly put it aside as she doesn't want any unnecessary fight.

"Alright! It's nice to fight along with you, Karin-chan," Yuna said to her as if they're an old friend.

"First name!?" she said in surprise.

"I can't?" Yuna asked.

"I don't care," she answered with little blush at her cheek, "You can call me by anything you want to."

However, despite her seems unfriendly demeanor, Yuna don't even mind it and just smile at her while welcome her to the Hero Club. Karin at first doesn't know who she's talking about before Yuna said it's her. She then said that she didn't join their club, which confusing Yuna. Then she explain that she is there to watching them, including one more important mission she got from Taisha is to watching Tatsumi as well.

"Eh me?" Tatsumi said in bit surprise.

"Yes, you," she pointing with her finger, "Your appearance is an anomaly, even Taisha doesn't know what just happen back there and how you can use Hero System like us."

"Um, for little bit of information, Tatsumi-senpai didn't use Hero App like us," Togo exclaimed.

"He didn't!?" now Karin become surprised.

"Yes," Tatsumi answered while showing the CODE app on his phone, "I uses this to become a Hero. I don't know the full description but it seems based on Hero System like you all use," he explained without mentioned who is giving that power to him.

"Is that so? Can I borrow your phone a bit?" Karin asked which Tatsumi lend her his phone as he doesn't saw it dangerous or something, "Hm… There's nothing different from Hero system. The interface and other thing… only name is different," then she looks back at him, "Hey, where did you get that?"

"Um…" now Tatsumi is troubled to find the right answer without giving out who give him this power, "Um… Would you believe me if I got it when I was in middle of life or death situation?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You mean you get it after you died?"

"Not dead, "almost" dead if not by miracle I'm still alive," he then showing his right arm, "and lost my right arm in process."

"But your right hand is there," she said while grab his hand, but suddenly let it go when she felt an abnormal feeling of cold from it, "It's cold! How it can be cold like that!? That's unnatural!?"

"That's what we tried at first," Fu step forward to explained, "Everyone on the hospital can't find any kind of abnormalities on his hand except it's now deep cold as ice. Even we can't understand why?"

"And not to mentioned it's pretty annoying," Tatsumi added, "But don't ask about it, got it?"

"Alright then. It can be a good report to Taisha, they might be able to explain it," Karin said which Tatsumi didn't trust her word so much. The only person, or thing that might know what just happen to his right arm might be SIN, but considering its cryptic-like answer whenever he asked something to it, he can't think he would receive a clear answer anyway, "Anyway, you better prepare yourself as you will be watched by me, even if not a full day but don't take my observation very easily, got that!?"

"Yes-yes, it's nice to meet you, miss watcher," sadly her expectation is betrayed right after she said that. With his usual easy-going demeanor, everyone aside of Karin seems fine for it, but it can't be help that they felt little disturbing by that.

"Ugh… you didn't take my word seriously, did you?" Karin asked with little annoyed tone, as if she just meeting a second person with almost same reaction toward her words.

"Well, it's up to you that I take it seriously or not," Tatsumi said while look somewhere, which his face suddenly looks like he watching something disturbing, "By the way, look at your Fairy."

"My Fairy?" Karin then look at her Fairy, which is in the middle being bitting by Gyuki, "HYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, YOU PIECE OF CRAP MEAT!?" she said as she tried to free her Fairy from Gyuki's mouth.

"It's not piece of crap meat, its name is Gyuki," Yuna said with a bit of dislike on her tone while taking out a beef jerky from her bag, "It's just eat a lot," and feed it with it.

" _By eating a lot means eating its own part of family,_ " Tatsumi though while imaging at Gyuki cow-like appearance eating a beef jerky that come from cow meat, " _I don't know why you don't find it disturbing, Yuna…_ "

"Y-you didn't train your Fairy, did you?" Karin said, "You're really a beginner, aren't you?"

"We don't took out our Fairy that much because Gyuki is quite biting," Togo explained as Tatsumi remember what happen back then.

"T-then just put it back!" Karin said.

"But it get out by itself," Yuna answered.

"What!? The system isn't broken, is it!?" Karin asked, followed by her Fairy " _Mean!_ "

"Oh! Now I remember, your Fairy can talk, right?" Yuna said as she pat it.

"Well, it is a very strong Fairy and very compatible with my skill," Karin said with proud tone at her words.

"Ah, but Togo have three of them," Yuna said, which Togo reply by showing all of her Fairy, which is three of them. Karin seems a bit surprised but don't want to felt lose, "I-I just need one very strong Fairy! Hey, tell them about it!" she ordered her Fairy, but get unexpected answer.

" _Everything must be ended,_ " the Fairy said which betray Karin expectation.

"It's very philosophic, isn't it?" Togo said.

"W-well, that's what is great about it!" she said as she tried to hold her stand.

"Uh… this is bad, Karin-san," Itsuki said from other side of room, who's already done with her usual divination.

"What now!?" she asked.

"You got a death card," Itsuki said as she look at the card she just draw as part of her fortune-telling.

"Who asking you to fortune-telling me!?" she said with a annoyed tone, "Get rid of your bad news from me!"

"Bad news," Fu said with flat tone as she look at the card.

"It is," Togo follow up with same tone.

"Now that's rare," Tatsumi said as he took out his note, "Karin-san, you're fourth people who get death card from Itsuki in this school… and your position isn't good either."

"That's it! And don't put a strange note about me!" she said before regain her composure, "Anyway, from now own you are going to fight the Vertex under my watch!"

"Um, but we already have a leader," Yuna stated.

"My position is higher than a leader," she retort.

"That's confusing," Yuna said.

"That's only you!"

"Now-now, we're more or less understand what you said," Tatsumi said as he petting Gyuki who's flying over, "However, in the school you should respect the upperclassmen. It would be strange that someone like me or Fu listening all that you said despite we're older than you. It can also help you hide this duty from other student too."

"Heh, fine," Karin said with her usual prideful tone, "Our duty is done once we defeat all the remaining Vertex anyway. So, we got no choice to join hand together."

" _And she's still felt she was above us…_ " Tatsumi though before he felt something wet at his hand. He look at it and found Gyuki is munching at is hand, "Fu, what about we have beef for our dinner?" he said as dark aura appear on his back.

"W-waaa! Gyuki stop!" Yuna said as she tried to take it off from Tatsumi's hand, before he decide to make a grilled meat from it. Karin only sighed from seeing that and decide to go out from the room when everyone seeing her gone. When everyone have their own though about the girl, Tatsumi himself has particular though about her, and seems recognize something from her.

" _Why did she looks… lonely?_ " he though as he felt his hand is free from Gyuki's hand, "Damn, it's now all sticky. Is there any tissue here?"

* * *

 **(Later, Udon's restaurant)**

Everyone minus Tatsumi, who's going back first for some reason have eating Udon at their usual place. Even though they have asking Karin to join them, she's still stubborn and not accept their offer as she go back first. When their order is arrive, Yuna is looking at her bowl.

"Even though it is tasty…" Yuna said as she's still concerned about it.

"She seems insist about it," Togo added.

Fu then laugh a little before everyone look at her, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Itsuki asked.

"She's type of people that make me this excited," Fu said.

"You got excited?" Itsuki said as she can't think what's inside her big sister's mind right now. In other hand, Yuna is still thinking about it as she's not even touch her food yet.

"How we can befriend her?"

Meanwhile, on other place…

"Ha! Hah! Toryaa!" Tatsumi was training alone on the beach near the town. He's actually want to join the girls to eat Udon but he has a lot on his mind and he decide to train a bit to relax his mind, "First her and now this. If they're preparing a back-up, why now? Not to mention the part being trained is kinda suspicious," he was thinking about something, "If who's going to fight is chosen by Shinju, why Taisha is able to train someone in case they got chosen? If what Fu said about other that also have chance to be Hero too, how can see pick up that easily? And being trained… sound like she was prepared since she was young, but isn't that goes against one's right for freedom?"

While he was muttering and keep training, he failed to notice the arrival of new person on there. That person is none other than Karin. Using her bicycle she was going to beach for her usual self-training but she doesn't think that the oldest Inubouzaki was there. Consider her personality, she would like to stay away and find another place to train, but she doesn't as she keeps her eyes on his movement.

From the data she knows about this man, he has little amount of experience in martial arts but has excellent swordsmanship due his history in past kendo competition. However, she can saw that he's developing, as the data is proven incorrect as his movement is very flawless. There's no unnecessary movement and the way he control his overall attacks is good too. When she though that the other Hero beside her is being lazy and have no sense over their duty, she though that this young man seems very conscious about it despite his carefree personality back there on school. She was hoping is the other have same way of thinking like him.

Sadly, she's wrong. Tatsumi doesn't have that much sense of duty. His reason to train is to make sure everyone, on this case the girls won't be in great danger and he can protect them. He have this mindset even though only a little, that is better for him who's going to be hurt than the people he care, but he also knows that he would make them worried so he also make sure that he's also stay safe too. He's not a "hero", he just someone who will do anything to keep his loved one's safe. He isn't really care about the others, but it will make him sound like an egoist person. So, he likes to help others but that's not because he want to, but because he needs to.

"Hey, you!" Karin decides to call him as she took some interest to him, and she's also need to watch him under Taisha's order. It make him halted half-way on his move and almost got tripped in the process.

"Who's—" he said before he saw who's calling him, "Ah… it's you."

"Wait, why you sound uninterested?" Karin asked with little irk.

"Nothing, but also very surprising that you're here," he said before he notice a long bag on Karin's back, "Hey, what's that you bring with?"

"Oh, this?" she said as she look at her bag, "It's my wooden swords."

"Are you perhaps a sukeban before?"

"What, no! I use this for training!" she retort before going to him with her bag, "You, when I though you're same like the others, I might be wrong."

"About what?" he asked.

"That you have no sense of duty over what Shinju-sama give to you, even though you aren't an official Hero.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked again but he give little pressure on his words.

"I-I mean you aren't like those girls," she answered, "They don't even think seriously about this duty while the world's fate at the stake. Rather than preparing themselves, they're just going with a unnecessary stuff—"

"Oi, take back you words," Tatsumi have enough as she keeps degrade his friends and sisters, "Sure they aren't type who will take things very seriously… except Togo for some case, but they are know well about their duty, but won't allow it to disturb their own life."

"But with the current situation, if they aren't ready themselves then they're pretty much a burden and not worthy for this duty!"

"…" for very first time, Tatsumi has a though of actually punch a girl, which never once before. He's kind of guy who's respecting elders, women and one with authority, but if they're talking bad about people he care, that's pretty much cross the line. However, he's holding himself as violent isn't always the answer, "then, let me prove it."

"Huh?"

"That even with their action, they're still able to fulfill their duty," he said before pointed at her bag, "By become their representative."

"You're asking duel, aren't you?" she said with smile, "Fine by me. I'll show you the difference between the official and the one who's got lucky."

And so, two fighter has taking a position while facing each other. Karin has took out her two wooden swords that she uses for training and proceed to her battle stance. Meanwhile, Tatsumi is just cracking his fist and do some stretching before he goes with his battle stance. It might sound unfair for Tatsumi to be fight weaponless against Karin with her two swords, but she knows well that his young man is still dangerous even with his own two hands. She might have advantage in range by certain ways but in terms of raw strength Tatsumi is still far above her. It's up to their own capability to see which one who will surrender first or got defeated.

And now, it comes to the silence. Each of combatant is stay on their place while looking at their opponent, waiting for which one who will make a move first. Even though this isn't a fight to death, their atmosphere is almost giving that kind of sense. Then, it's start as the ocean wave giving a signal.

"Here I go!" Karin shout as she charges forward.

"Then comes!" Tatsumi shout as he do the same.

Two people, heading to each other with intention of defeat their opponent. The air crashing toward their weapon as they're launching their first attack. A fist against the swords, who will be stand in the end? That will be revealed as Tatsumi get close to her and launch a punch while Karin swing her swords to him. And so, their weapons are meet each other.

* * *

 **(Ending Song put here)**

* * *

 **Affection meter:**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: treat him like a very close friend, almost beyond it. [48%]  
**

 **-Togo Mimori: respect him as her friend, but can be more than that. [49%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: inbetween genuine love between man and woman and love for her family. [59.5%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: treat and respect him as a big brother figure. [51%]**

 **-Miyoshi Karin: little respect and solely because of her duty. [2%]**

 **-Nogi Sonoko: unknown is she have develop any feeling to him [?%]**

 **Alright, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviewing! Bye-bye!**


	7. Petal VI

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **Sixth Petal: What is a "Hero"?**

* * *

 **(Continuing from previous chapter location)**

At that evening, the feeling of serenity as the sunset at the beach is never happen at the time. However, it was replaced by the sound of something hard hitting another hard thing as the blow echoed through the sand. It was a quiet time which people rarely passing the place, but if there's a person who do that, they will meet with a scene that might be only found in hot-blooded manga.

"Heh! You're not bad!"

"Same as you!"

After their little "chat", Tatsumi has decide to challenge Karin in one-on-one fight to prove what she said is wrong. It was already few minutes passed since they start their battle as neither of them showing any sign of give up. One might think that Tatsumi is on disadvantage due he's fighting bare-handed while Karin using her two wooden swords to attacks him, but they are terribly wrong. Even by only using his bare fist and his body alone, he's able to keep up with trained techniques of Karin's swordsmanship. The reason isn't because he's particularly stronger than her due he is a boy while Karin is a girl, but because he knows well about swordsmanship.

As he was once a swordsman himself.

Karin has delivering countless slash toward Tatsumi, which he effectively evade and parry it with the back of his hands while not making an unnecessary movement. Karin has to admit that he's pretty good against an armed opponent like her and she can see a trace that he's accustomated to fighting against sword-user. However, she had been trained since she was young and developed into a perfect Hero so she won't be lose to someone that just "little" better than her.

In other hands, while evading and parrying her attacks, Tatsumi has slowly able to read the style she use to fight with her swords. It's fast, effective and far more advance than normal sword art he had ever seen before. Not to mention that she use two swords at the same time, which is a very high level technique as he knows and require high level of skills to effectively using it without making any mistake. It's already a long time since he's facing a skilled opponent like her and it tickling his sense of battle that only been sharpened again after he becomes a Hero with the girls.

When they're come in stalemate position which neither of them is taking advantage of other, it will soon come to climax. As Karin unconsciously lost her patient and decide to go a bit aggressive, Tatsumi knows that it is his time. As Karin thrust one of her sword at him, he paper-thinned evade the attack as his hand goes forward and right beside the hand Karin use to hold the sword. With a small back-hand quick slap, he force her to lose her grip to the sword and using that chance to push her hand from below to make her thrown the sword into air. When Karin is still shocked by his surprisingly cunning technique, Tatsumi reach the wooden sword using his other hand while it still on air before turning around and do fast slash toward her. Karin got no choice to block the incoming strike with her other sword, but it isn't strong enough to hold the blow and thus blown the sword away from her hand before she feel to ground, butt first. When she look up, Tatsumi is already put his sword near her head as if telling her that she lose.

"This is my win," he proclaimed with his sweat dripping from his face.

"A-alright! You win this round!" Karin said as Tatsumi withdraw the sword from the side of her head, "Indeed, you're very good and I admit that you're very ready to fulfill the duty of a Hero, however!" she pointed her finger at him, "That doesn't mean they're same! I'm here to fix that so they would be a proper Hero!"

"Hah… stubborn girl…" Tatsumi said in sigh.

"What did you said!?" Karin said as she's a bit irked by his statement.

"Then, let me ask you," he continuing, "What's a "Hero" to you?"

"A "Hero" to me? They're people who has been chosen by Shinju-sama to fulfill a sacred duty that will determine the fate of the world."

"That's all?"

"W-well, they are also need a proper attitude and unquestionable will to be able to do their duty."

"I see," Tatsumi said before he stabbed the sword on his hand on the sand, "Then, we have a very definition of a "Hero" then."

"Huh? Then how about you?" she asked, "What's a "Hero" to you?"

"A Hero can be anyone," he answered immediately, "A Hero is not determined by their "duty" but by their "action". The Hero Club isn't exist just for gather the heroes, it exist for the sake of people. What we do until now isn't useless and we do that with such of responsibility… well, not all of it but what is more important about it is to enjoy it too."

"Enjoy? What do you mean by enjoy!? Our sacred duty isn't a plaything—"

"And neither our job as Hero Club member too!" Tatsumi cut off. He knows that Karin might be a stubborn girl but to think she's so uptight with this "Hero's duty" stuff make him lose his interest and decide to walks away.

"H-hey! What did you think are you going!?" Karin asked.

"I'm done with you. You just do whatever you want to do while we're do whatever we want to do, that's all," he answered while looking back, "And remember Karin, even as sacred it might be, it won't be enough to cost our normal life," before he turn around and walk away from there but look back once again, "And also, try to be less stiff… and eat other thing than dried sardines! Your mouth reeks of that!"

"Hey! Don't talk bad about dried sardines! They're highly nutritious!" Karin shout back, which only getting his waving hands as an answer, "I swear… He's far more problematic than those girls…"

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Hoshi to Hana by Sanshu Junior High Hero Club member)**

 **Sakaraba sā** **  
**The scene showing a golden tree slowly zoom in before the screen cracking and shattering into burst of shattered glass and flowers blowing, revealing the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Code of Flowers and Heroes".

 **Shizukeki mori no naka ima mezameta hana-tachi yo** **  
**The scene change, showing Yuna running with background of blooming sakura flowers at left side, approached Togo on the right side with blooming Japanese morning glory flowers at background who tried to reach her from her wheelchair, before their Mankai gauge showed as the background flowers withered. Then, it showing Tatsumi with white tree as background looking forward before he turn around and walk away, as the background cracked into tree-like lines with seven leaves-like blue flame that indicate a gauge.

 **Kono yo ni nani wo omoi nani wo kanjiteru**

The scene change, showing Fu with blooming potentilla flowers as background turning and looking forward to the right side, before the Mankai gauge showed and the flowers withered. Then, it showing Itsuki with blooming solomon's seal flowers and like Fu, slowly turn around as she look forward but to the left side before the Mankai gauge showed and the flowers withered.

 **Ah shinjitsu hodo hito wo miryō suru mono wa nai kedo**

Thescene change, showing the sideways of bridge where several Sanshu's students, including Yua who helping pushing Togo's wheelchair with smile at their face as they're talking about something. Then, the place change to rooftop of Sanshu's school rooftop where Itsuki and Fu are there. Itsuki pointing at something with excitement before Fu jump and hug her, before they're laughing together. Next, the place change again into below of tree on the school, where Tatsumi enjoying his spicy yakisoba as he lean his back to the tree, and then he happen to saw the sister on the rooftop smiling and laughing, before he smile at it but then look somewhere as wind blowing the leaves around.

 **Ah shinjitsu hodo hito ni zankoku na mono mo nai no darou**

The scene change, showing everyone are inside the Hero Club room as Fu explaining something, but then forestize warning appears on their phone and the world engulfed by colorful light. It then showing inside of Jukai, where everyone facing the screen while standing on each roots, backing Shinju-sama in background as mean to protect it. After that, Yuna represent everyone there activate the Hero app and press the button at the screen phone, before storm of flowers engulf the screen.

 **Saki hokore (saki hokore) omoi no mama ni**

The scene quickly change, showing everyone's partial transformation scene before they're posing at their own screen.

 **Kono shunkan (kono shunkan) subete wo kakete**

The scene change, first showing Yuna charging her fist with her Fairy power before punching one of Stardust that approach her. Second is Togo who prone and taking aim before shooting at group of Stardust Vertex.

 **Mugen no hoshi sura mo kasumu yō ni**

Next is Fu who swing her big broadsword and slash the Stardust into two in single swing. After that is Itsuki who send her strings forward and hit several Vertex. Then, it shows Tatsumi using his weapon knuckleduster mode to punch one of Stardust, then change it into blaster mode and shooting several of them, and finally he change it into blade mode and send flying sword slash that cut the entire group of Vertex in front of him.

 **Yūki kokoro ni afure**

The scene change, showing Tatsumi standing on the white void while backing a giant golden tree behind him. He looks forward as he was ready for the next fight, but then he got surprised by a hand tap his shoulder, but not once as five more come afterward as six girl he doesn't know, clad in Hero outfit passing him. He then straight his arm forward as if try to reach those girl but they're already too far. He almost give up before an arm catch his hand and pull him, as he looks toward who was pulling him but his vision obstruct by flaming blue flame.

 **(Ikanaru) Ikanaru toki mo ikite**

For final scenes, it shows SIN inside of void as it looks at every event on a screen in the sky before it raise its hand and flick its finger, blinding the screen into white light. Finally, it shows a broken giant bridge with small light raising on ground and every Hero Club member looking toward the scenery with amaze on their face. Last, it shows everyone inside the clubroom smiling in single image.

* * *

 **(Next day, Sanshu Middle School)**

Another day arrive in Sanshu as everyone gathered once again on the clubroom after the class is over. Tatsumi, as member of Hero Club is obviously will come there, but for a reason or two, he really don't want to go there. It is not like he have argument with fellow club members, which is never happen or he feel out of weather at moment. No, the real reason is because one person that was calling them all—

—Miyoshi Karin.

The very girl that he don't want to meet for a time being. After their little "spar" yesterday, he knows that she is very stubborn on her own way, not a bad way but Tatsumi not really able to deal with that kind of stubbornness. He want to slack off for a day, but consider the club leader is his own sister and she will absolutely asking why he doesn't come and if he tell her his reason, he might got scold and the "sparring" time he had with her might be exposed. Not to mentioned that he would sound like he was picking a fight with a new member.

So, when steeling his own feeling and resolution, he goes to the clubroom. As he suspect, he is the last who arrive in the room and when his eyes got contact with Karin's, they are unconsciously try to not look to each other. Of course, their obvious action make the other club member concerned as something must be happen between them.

Regardless to that, Karin still keep her business regarding "fixing" the Heroes' attitude toward their duty, as well as sharing the information that she have with them. One thing that unexpected for them (except Tatsumi) is that Karin seems, or more like Dried Sardines as her unwilling to share it to them, even after Togo asking for trade with her famous botamochi, which Tatsumi called it a "surefire food" for any kind of situation.

"Listen. Vertex's attack might be in order, but they are always come suddenly without announcement," Karin said as she explain the information on the blackboard while everyone sit down and listen to her, while ate Togo's botamochi, "This is surely a strange phenomenon. However, it was predicted that there will be more coming in the next battle."

"Now that you mention it, a month ago there are three of them appears in the same time," Togo said as she remember the previous battle.

"Well, I can handle any kind of situation, but you all must be in caution! You can die anytime if you aren't be careful!" she continue her explanation, "And also, with the more battle experience you got, you can ascend to the next height and become stronger than before," she then pointed at the represented of symbol on Yuna's hand gauntlet, "we call it 'Mankai'."

"I don't know about it," Yuna said.

"It is listed in your app," Togo reminding.

"I see!" she answered which make both Karin and Tatsumi sweat drop, even though the latter already know that Yuna will be like that.

"W-well, you can be stronger when you call 'Mankai' over and over again. That's what Taisha's Hero System is."

" _A system that make you stronger by more battle experience you got… why I feels like there's a "but" on there?_ " Tatsumi though as he thinking about Karin's explanation, " _Might as well asking Sonoko-chan later when I meet her again. She might know something about it._ "

"So, did you already when Mankai before?" Togo asking.

"U-um well… I don't…" Karin said hesitantly.

"Oh, is that so? Then, you are not different than us, at very same height," Fu said smugly.

"M-my battle prowess is greater, you know! Don't you think I am as same as you!" Karin answered with little irk by Fu's comment.

"Then, does that mean we just need to work harder than before? Is that right?" Fu said.

"Oh, morning exercise! Like the Sport Club do!" Yuna said.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Itsuki agreeing.

"Itsuki, you can't even wake up earlier in the morning," Fu reminder which make Itsuki little down and Yuna lightly laugh about it, "Well, Tatsumi is occasionally wake up earlier as he goes with his routine morning jogging."

"I just do that to keep my body fit," Tatsumi answered, "You know that I was a former member of Kendo Club, right?"

" _So that's where his skills come from,_ " Karin though as she learn new information about Tatsumi.

"But, you also not a morning person too, Yuna," Togo reminder as Yuna showing the same downed expression as Itsuki. Karin can't help but dumbfounded by that information and wonder why they are chosen to be Hero of Shinju-sama, except Tatsumi who she looks that he is far more fit in the role than the other.

"You're likely to succeed if you try!" Yuna suddenly spurt out the words.

"Huh, what's that?" Karin asked in wonder.

"That's one of The Hero Club's Five Tenets," Yuna said as she pointed at above of the blackboard, "Don't worry! If we work together, we can do it!"

Karin and the other looks at above of the blackboard, which is a big paper put on there, write down the The Hero Club's Five Tenets on it. Karin who see that can only sighed in defeat as she thinks they have no believe in their course of action and just playing around.

"Um you know, we are like… like helping people!" Fu said over Karin reaction of give up.

"You just thoughts about it, don't you?" Karin said to Fu's obvious right-at-the-moment quote.

"Don't' think much about it. You might go bald," Fu answered as she changing the topic.

"M-my hair is still a lot, you know!" Karin answered with her usual reaction.

"Anyway, let's change the topic of discussion," Fu said before she stand up and call Itsuki to help her taking the paper on the desk before give it to Karin. As she read it, Itsuki explain about their next activity later on the Kid's Festival, which everyone but Karin already know it. Everyone also looks at the paper on their hand as they discuss it on the table.

"Then, what exactly the activity we will held here?" Togo asked.

"Um… we will teach how to do an origami, drawing together and many more!" Itsuki answered with enthusiasm.

"It looks exciting!" Yuuna added.

"So, for Karin is…" Fu said as she is thinking, "how about you become the target for mischief children?"

"W-wait, what!? I'm in too!?" Karin said with some protest on her tone.

"You're already register yourself as the club member yesterday, remember?" Fu said as she showing her club register paper in front of her.

"Well, technically…" Karin said as she remember it.

"And so, as long you're here then I asked you to follow our club's principle."

"B-but that's also technically!" Karin said with the same tone, "And please don't just make a schedule without asking me first!"

"Did Karin-chan have any plan this Sunday?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I don't—"

"Then just join us! There also have a party for us too! It will be fun!"

"B-but why I must deal with children too!?"

"You don't?" Yuna asked while showing a troubled expression. Karin then become little panic to say something about it before she finally give up over it.

"F-fine! Sunday, is it? It's also coincidence that I don't have any plan at that day."

"I'm glad!" Yuna said with gladness.

"Alright, everything is already decided!" Fu said as everyone happily discuss what should they do at the day. Karin can't help but to comment how carefree they are even though they have Hero's Duty at the hand too.

"That's what I tried to say to you," Karin little jolted out when Tatsumi suddenly already beside her, "We have an important responsibility but that doesn't mean we must use all of our time just to prepare for only that too. We're basically functioning as part of society in here too."

"And yet, they're still too carefree for my taste," Karin said to him.

""Old habit die hard" they say," Tatsumi quoted before taking his bag, "Anyway, Fu, I'll go back earlier because I have some plan after this."

"Okay, but please go home before dinner," Fu answered.

"I'm not child anymore, you know?" Tatsumi said with an annoyed face, "Well, see you tomorrow," Tatsumi say his goodbye before leave the clubroom and heading to his next destination before taking out his phone. Karin feels something strange from his act so she decide to follow him while excuse herself from the room.

About a minute later, Karin found him standing near the wall as he seems calling someone from his phone. She found it very suspicious and as her secret mission to watch him over due his "unnaturalness" from what people from Taisha said. She felt bad for doing this but she have no choice than eavesdropped him.

"I hope she answer it. She just put her own number on my phone before I realize it," Tatsumi said as he's still waiting for the call. Karin got more interested as she lean closer, "Ah, it connected. How are you, Sonoko-chan?"

" _Sonoko? Did he means that Sonoko? The previous Hero from Nogi family!?_ " Karin though in surprise when she make her own assumption, " _How did he know her? Wait, I felt like those priest of Taisha once said to me that there's an unintended meeting. Is that about it?_ "

"Ah, sorry if I disturb yours sleeping time," Tatsumi continue with his conversation, "Hah? You sleep so much that make you bored? How in the world there's a person who's bored from sleeping? Huh? You don't and just want to make some joke? Come on! I'm here for serious talk, you know?"

" _Serious talk? What does that mean?_ " Karin though as she heard more.

"I see… you already predict that I'll asked it once Karin get here," Tatsumi said which make Karin little surprised when her name being mentioned, "Well… to tell the truth… when she can be little annoying as she put too much effort on her duty,"

" _You think I'm annoying!?_ " Karin though as she bit irked by that statement.

"But she's a nice girl. I don't know why but I felt something missing in here. I mean… for girl on her age to be too much focus in this responsibility is irked me… Huh!? Okay, stop! Did you try to tease me or something? Ugh… fine! You win this time!"

" _It seems their conversation almost over,_ " Karin though as she lean more to see him, but when he suddenly turn around, she hide herself as she almost feel their eyes meat each other.

"Alright, so tomorrow, is it? I can use my power to going there by myself? Really? Wait, won't that will make those Taisha guys alerted as something is wrong? No? Yeah, you're right. They're too uptight with their duty that I almost think they're a cyborg or something."

" _Ugh… talking so casually about Taisha, this guy…_ " Karin though as she mentally sigh over his antic.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Tatsumi said as he end the call before continue to walk, until he once again looks at where Karin is. He's staring on there for a while when Karin do her best to erase her presence, "Maybe just my imagination," then he goes back to walking toward his bike before leaving the school. As he goes away, Karin go out from her hiding place with a sigh.

"I though I'll got caught," Karin said before looks to horizon, "I should goes back too, but I need to tell them or they won't leave me alone with it."

* * *

 **(Next day, Sonoko's Hospital Room)**

"To think that I can use this outside of Jukai," Tatsumi said he leap from one place to another toward certain direction in his Hero outfit, "Well, considering my outfit, people might questioning my appearance if they see me. Such a luck that I fast enough for people to be see me."

After quite amount of jumping and leaping, Tatsumi finally arrive on the previous location where he got called and meet Sonoko. Upon a closer look from air, he can saw several people wearing Taisha's uniform standing on the gate as if waiting to greet him.

"Great… they're here too," Tatsumi said in annoyed tone, "When I though Sonoko might do something about them, but it seems my visit is really concerning things for them. Well… let's just go with flow right now," he then jump for the last time before slowly landed in front of the gate that leading toward Sonoko's place. On his appearance, the Taisha people bow down as they greet him.

"Greeting, Tatsumi-sama," one of them say, which sound like an old man, "We have been informed that you're intended to meet with Sonoko-sama. Is there something important that you need to meet her?"

"Yes and no," Tatsumi answered, "Other than small chat as I promised to Sonoko-chan, I also want to talk to her about something."

"If you don't mind, can you tell us what this "something" you want to discuss with her?" he asked, "We might be able to give you some answer rather than asking directly to Sonoko-sama."

" _Is it just me or they seems tried to make me don't meet with Sonoko-chan?_ " Tatsumi though. Before he can answer that, a familiar girl's voice can be heard from the place on the other side.

"It is okay, he can talk with me," Sonoko said from her bed, which surprisingly audible from where Tatsumi stand to, "I'm the one who invite him so it will be rude if I can't speak to him by myself," and almost as the same time she end her words, Tatsumi can actually felt a strong pressure from where she is. It is as if she indirectly said "Don't interfere" toward those Taisha's people, especially this old man in front of him.

"…I understand, Sonoko-sama," he said in give up and step aside from the road, "Sonoko-sama has been waiting for you. You're free to go now."

"Thank you," Tatsumi said before he walks toward the stair that leads to Sonoko's so called "room" and riding upstair. Once he arrive on the place, he is greeted by Sonoko, who was waving her only moving arm and smile toward him.

"Ah! Tatsumi-san! Welcome~!" Sonoko said as she greet him, "Fufu~ To think we can meet each other again after such a long time."

"It's not even a month," Tatsumi reminded.

"But for me it's like eternity!" Sonoko answered back, "Even though I just put my number in your phone, at least you can call me once or twice everyday~"

"What are you, a possessive girlfriend?" Tatsumi instant reply, which actually make her giggling, "Hah… for someone in your condition, you're far more cheerful."

"Well… I must or I won't be able to keep my sanity intact," Sonoko said, which Tatsumi feels like there's something hidden on that words, "Anyway, come here! You must be exhausted after going all way to here."

"Not really," Tatsumi said regardless as he walks toward Sonoko and sit near her like he do before, "Should I take your hand again?"

"Well… you can, but when I thought about it…" she seems uneasy, "Is it normal for a girl to be embarrassed for holding hand with a boy, right?" Tatsumi, with closer inspection can see her being embarrassed from saying that fact.

"It is normal," Tatsumi said, which he also a bit embarrassed regardless his experience of holding girl's hand (Hero Club member except Karin), "But it is not if you really want to."

"Really? Okay then," she answered as she raise her hand and Tatsumi hold it. There's a little jolt when their hand make a contact, but it immediately gone short while, "It is… warm… and rough too. Did you go work out or something?"

"Well, I was once in Kendo… wait, why are you asking it now? Didn't you can easily asked those Taisha people my personal info or something?"

"I don't," she answered, "It's better to heard it from the person themselves rather than from someone else, regardless the truth or not. And…"

"And…?"

"Where's the fun to try to figure out by myself if I had already know about it?" she said, which Tatsumi give her a blank stare, "Eh~~ I mean like those detective story where the detective can figure out people's information by simply asking some normal question like that! A-and also, if I know before I asked, I might sound like a stalker."

"If the stalker is cute girl like you, I don't mind," Tatsumi immediate respond, which gain a big reaction from Sonoko as her grip suddenly become strong and her eyes is swirl around as her face become red, "W-wait! I don't mean to say it like that! I just… twist my tongue?" then they become quiet for a few second before they laugh together.

"You got me~!" Sonoko said with happy tone, "To think you put my guard off like that. As I expect from a Hero~!"

"You're Hero yourself, remember?" Tatsumi retort, which again they laughing but only a little, "Well, anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? You sound quite serious," Sonoko said as she looks at his serious face.

"Sonoko-chan," he talked, "Did you perhaps… know anything about "Mankai"?" then Sonoko suddenly stop smiling, "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Tatsumi-san," she calls him as Tatsumi can feel her grip become tighter as if holding something more than she shows on her face, "When I say this to you, would you promise me to remain calm afterward?"

"Calm? Is this about "Mankai" thing I just asked?" he asked which he can see the answer from her eyes right away, "I see… then, I promise that I will remain calm, no matter what you will say afterward."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You won't try to destroy Taisha after you hear this, right?"

"Wait, why you make it like I was someone with bad temper?" he said tried to joke but Sonoko keeps her stern look at him and not budge a bit, "Alright, I'll stop joking for now. Then, what do you want to say?"

"Can you get your ear closer?" she said which he do as she say, "You see, Mankai is—"

And as Sonoko whisper it through his ear, something is breaking inside of Tatsumi. Something that might affect the future of Hero Club… and the world itself.

* * *

 **(Ending Song put here)**

* * *

 **Affection meter:**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: treat him like a very close friend, almost beyond it. [49%]  
**

 **-Togo Mimori: respect him as her friend, but can be more than that. [49%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: in between genuine love between man and woman and love for her family. [60%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: treat and respect him as a big brother figure. [52%]**

 **-Miyoshi Karin: little respect and solely because of her duty. [3%]**

 **-Nogi Sonoko: unknown is she have develop any feeling to him [?%]**

* * *

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name:** Inubouzaki Tatsumi (previously only stated as "Tatsumi" without family name)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15

 **Grade:** 3rd Year Junior High School student

 **Blood type:** AB

 **Height:** 172 cm

 **Favorite Food:** Udon, Special Spicy Yakisoba Bread

 **Birthday:** August 15

 **Status:** Active

 **Family:** Unkown birth parents, Unnamed foster parents (deceased), Inubouzaki Fu (Step Big Sister (due their birthday)), Inubouzaki Itsuki (Step Little Sister).

 **Background:**

Previously a member and a captain candidate of Kendo Club and currently a non-official vice-president of Hero Club. He's an individual that seems very easy-going on doing anything, although he can be serious when the time need him. He's greatly care about his family and his friends to the point of easily tempered if anyone dare to hurt them. Considerably very good at electronic works including computer as well.

However, Fu was once stated that before and in early day of his adoption, he's very quite and rarely interact with people. He tends to close himself from the others and very emotionally toward specific subject.

(Bio update soon)


	8. Petal VII

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

 **Note: I remove the OP part as I'm still unsure to put it or not.**

* * *

 **Seventh Petal: A Dishonest Blade Un-sheath Her Dishonesty**

* * *

 **(Inubouzaki's Residence)**

"Oh! You finally come back," Fu said when she greet Tatsumi at the door, "Say… where you went that almost take a whole day? Don't tell me… did you happen have girlfriend or something~?" Fu tried to tease him a bit. However, Tatsumi didn't say anything and just passing her toward his room, "Huh? W-wait, Tatsumi! Did I say something wrong!? Oy, Tatsumi!" she tried to call him, but he didn't budge as he keeps walking toward his room and just went inside without saying anything, "Geez, you never ignore me like this… Alright! We will talk later, if you want to," she then go back to kitchen as she needs to prepare the dinner for everyone in the house.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi who was went to his room is laying on his bed with his hand covering his eyes. He's always doing that whenever he learn something very hard for his mind that it keeps hovering on his though. It's pretty rare for him for got into that state, but it isn't going like that for no reason. It's because what he learn from Sonoko that makes him like that.

"So… that's the Mankai…" he muttered as he remember what Sonoko told to him. Mankai… from what Karin said is like some kind of power-up for the Heroes. However, Tatsumi knows there's a "but" on her explanation, which was answered by Sonoko's words, "In exchange of greater power… they will lost their body function? Ascending toward divinity? What a sick joke…" it is, indeed, very hard for Tatsumi to accept that newfound information. For him, it's like everyone in Hero Club (including Karin of course) is in danger of ticking time bomb where they will be forced to explode when the enemy, the Vertexes are getting stronger in each confrontation. They're basically walking above pitfall, which who knows when it will fall to pieces.

"But… I can't tell them…" and the biggest dilemma he have is whenever he will told them or not. Indeed, this duty they're receive is for the sake of the world and everyone are accepting it, even though they're still treat every day like they normally do (except Karin, which she seems fixated on become full-time Hero who all of their life is to fulfil their duty). However, once they learn about this piece of information, who knows how they will respond to it. From what Tatsumi can tell, his sister Fu would probably questioning Taisha and possibility drag Itsuki out from Hero's duty because she's really care about her, and he also would do the same either. Yuna is… complicated as she's always an energetic-positive-thinking girl who won't easily give up, but he knows that Yuna might become unsure and hesitate about it. And Togo, she might be the one who will react very drastically. At the first time they got caught in this mess, she was already doubting and resent the very idea too, because she (and possibly Yuna) wasn't informed beforehand by Fu when they were joining Hero Club for the first time.

"For now… what I can do… is to make sure they won't fight too much, and not resorting on using Mankai at all," he muttered as he close his eyes. It's very hard for him to calm himself at this state, but he can't let anyone know about his problem, including everyone he cares about, "But… what should I do after that?"

" **It seems you are in trouble,** " Tatsumi suddenly sprang from his bed when he heard familiar voice on his room. When he look at the source, he found SIN was sitting on his desk, " **I presume this is related to you friend, isn't it?** "

"Hah… you're right," he admitted because he found that this figure might be able to help him with his problem, "You know? I felt like you can easily tell my problem without me telling you. Are you a psych or something?"

" **No, but I can guess just from your expression,** " SIN said, which gains a grunt from Tatsumi, " **However, I don't know the detail. Mind to elaborate?** "

"Did you know about Mankai on the Hero System?" he asked.

" **Oh that,** " SIN said as if he know about it, which quite caught Tatsumi off, " **So, perhaps your condition right now is related to the real deal about that system, isn't it?** "

"Yeah, and it really frustrating me," he said honestly, "And it seems you know something about it."

" **No,** " and again it caught Tatsumi off, " **But I know a system which more or less… similar to it. Even so… to sacrifice their body until the state that they're considered by those people as "Divinity" is a very sick joke even for me. Sound like they asking, "Hey, you want more power? Then go cut your body apart!" like that.** "

"My though too. However, how can they do that despite the very hope for humanity is just a middle schooler? I know they're pretty much useless in this part due Shinju-sama only give its power toward maiden… now I have talking about it…" Tatsumi look at SIN seriously.

" **What?** "

"Why I got chosen by you? No, more than that. How can I got caught in Jukai if I'm not even a Hero candidate in the first place?"

" **I see… you're still thinking about it,** " SIN said while being stared by Tatsumi, " **However, this is not the right time for you to know the complete truth. But I assure you that you will know it, eventually.** "

"Still tried to keep your mouth sealed, aren't you?" Tatsumi said blandly which only make SIN chuckle over his reaction, "Alright, I'll ask it in another time. Now, about my previous topic."

" **It's simple? You just need to become stronger than now,** " SIN answered immediately.

"But how? I can train but the enemy might come without further notice."

" **And this is the part I can explain to you,** " SIN started to explain, " **You see, the power I gives to you is… incomplete.** "

"Incomplete? You mean you just gives me a half-way made power?" Tatsumi said.

" **It may be sounds like that, but that's not it as well,** " SIN answered which made Tatsumi confused more, " **What I mean "incomplete" is that the very power you have right now is not at its 100% of its original power. The reason? Let's say it because what happen in the past.** "

"In the past? You mean… someone was using this power too in the past?" Tatsumi asked as he becomes interested.

" **Yes, but I can't tell you who they are,** " SIN said which turn down immediately what Tatsumi may asked afterward, " **Let's put aside to who was using it. As I said, this power is "incomplete" and you need to unlock every part that isn't awaken, yet. When you gains a gun form of your weapon, it's actually one of its power that you have unconsciously unlocked.** "

"So, that's also part of my power. I though it's just another form of my weapon," Tatsumi said while remembering about when he use it for the first time, "How much part I needs to unlock to gains its original power?"

" **There are seven in total, which right now six remains,** " SIN answered, " **And I must warn you, the first five is relatively easy to obtain, but the sixth and seventh one is the hardest in both obtained and controlling.** "

"In controlling too? Why?"

" **I can't tell you about the seventh, but I can tell you about the sixth,** " SIN explained, " **But I can say… once you unlock the sixth, defeating any Vertex will be easier for you. Those girls you care about won't need to use Mankai once you obtain it.** "

"That's much!?" Tatsumi said in surprise. To think he already has a way to help the girls and prevent them to use Mankai system in his hand is a surprise for him. However, when he looks at SIN's expression, he has a doubt, "There's a "but" on it, right? Like Mankai too?"

" **I really want to say "Bingo!" right now, but considering how serious you asked me, I will save it for another time,** " SIN said jokily, which made Tatsumi grunting in exhaust, " **Yes, there's a certain side-effect of this sixth power I mentioned. Lent me your ear so I can tell you,** " then Tatsumi getting close to SIN as he whispering the answer. For a while, Tatsumi just go silence before his eyes got widen in surprise, which ore surprising for him than when he learn Mankai system from Sonoko.

* * *

 **(Skip to Sunday)**

It is a day where every member of Hero Club promised to meet for Kid's Festival activity. Tatsumi was going out first before Fu and Itsuki because he has something to get from clubroom. He almost arrive at ten to twenty in front of school when he notices a familiar twintails was heading toward the school in bike, "Is that… Karin?" He keeps going to the school and as he put his bike to the place, he notice another bike and in fact Karin was entering the school building, "Why did she goes here? Didn't the agenda said to meet at the place?" he decides to follow her from behind and see what she was up to.

Not long after that, she has arrive in front of clubroom and seems taking a deep breath before opening the clubroom, "I'm coming as you asked!" she announced which answered by no one due no single person in the room, "There's no one here?" she said as she check the phone for the time. She is indeed arrive earlier than the meeting time but she goes to the wrong place of meeting due she hasn't asked where they will meet at. She then decides to wait in the clubroom as Tatsumi, not very far from the clubroom is hiding with complicated expression on his face.

" _This… will be awkward…_ " Tatsumi though from his hiding place while peeking toward the clubroom, " _I just want to get my stuff and then go to the meeting place, and here she is, while is not late but she goes to the wrong place. What should I do…_ " he then thinking the best way to approach the situation, "Now I think about it… I don't really need my stuff here. Maybe… I should just go to the place and leave her here? Nope. That will leave a bad taste on my mouth. Hah… got no choice then."

Tatsumi decides to go and confront her. They may be argue a lot but that doesn't mean they are on bad blood or something. Her being a new additional member doesn't mean he needs to treat her like an outsider. It may be a chance for him to know here better and solve this whole "differentiate" of being Hero between them. As he got close toward the clubroom, he founds her go out from the room, possibly heard his footsteps and confront him face to face, "Eh? Only you? Where is the others?"

"They are… did you not check our appointment agenda?" Tatsumi asked.

"I check it and I came before the time," she answered.

"Did you check where we are going to meet?"

"Of course I check…" she stop talking before take out the agenda and check it again. She saw that they are supposed to meet at ten but not at clubroom but on the place where the activity being held, "I… go to wrong place."

"Now you know it," Tatsumi said before he looks at the time on his phone, "Now, if you don't want to be late, you can go now first while I take my things in there."

"W-wait!" she said while stopping him on his track, "L-let me help you then! At least… that's what I can do."

"…Suit yourself," Tatsumi said while entering the clubroom and seek where needs. Actually, the things he want to take is not heavy and he can bring it by himself, but Karin seems insist to help him so he just go with it, "Anyway, for a "perfect Hero" like you, to think you got a wrong place…" he said to tease her a bit.

"S-shut up! I was too busy before that I don't check it again beforehand—"

"Didn't you said you're free? What did you do that make you "that" busy?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am…" she want to answer but little hesitate for some reason, "Training."

"Training, huh?"

"W-what about you? What did you do—"

"Fixing the stuff I was asked, buying the groceries, helping seeking the new owner for the cat we happen to found in the box on street, and many more besides train myself as well. I. Am. Really. Busy. Too," Tatsumi answered while emphasize the last words, "Even before I becomes a Hero like the others, we are already bust with our own life and we can't just put it aside just because this is a "sacred" duty."

"Ugh…" Karin can't retort because she has nothing to say about it, "R-really? At least you're training too. How about the others?"

"They're goes with their own flow," Tatsumi said as he found what he seek, "Well, here's my things. We're done here."

"Just that? Nothing more?" Karin asked.

"What do you think I was searching? Anyway, we going to late if we don't hurry," Tatsumi said as he walks toward the door of the room.

"Ah, right!" Karin said as she followed from behind. The walks toward where they put their bike is relatively silent. None of them have striking a conversation as Tatsumi is too busy on thinking how they can arrive before the time of first activity while Karin don't know what she needs to say. When they're almost arrive on there, Karin finally spoke off, "T-Tatsumi!"

"What? We're late. Make it quick," Tatsumi answered.

"I heard you was meeting with Nogi Sonoko," Karin said which gains a "Tch!" from Tatsumi, "I know it. Then, why did you want to meet her? What are you discussing with her?"

"Why you care?" Tatsumi said as his tone is a bit cold than his usual one, which surprising Karin for a sudden change, "Didn't your job is to defeat Vertex? I think other Hero's activity is not for your concern."

"I-I know! However, Taisha can't tell what she was said to you in the last conversation—"

"And they order you to ask me, right?" Tatsumi cut off as his tone become colder, "As I thought, when you said to watch me, that's mean to spy on me, right? Are those people on Taisha have something to say?"

"…" Karin can't say anything. Not because she needs to keep it secret but the stare from Tatsumi that made her like that. This is new to her. She though that this boy is just your average school boy with good responsible attitude but now she felt something entirely wrong. The boy in front of her is Tatsumi, but not Tatsumi in the same time. Her sweat flow from her neck and her words struck on her throat. Basically, she is in state of hopeless, as if a prey was facing their hunter eye-to-eye.

"…Hah… fine," Tatsumi said while sighed, which make Karin felt calm again, "You don't need to say anything. I'm not really care about what they thinking anyway, but," he once again "stare" at her, "Let's say they try to do something funny behind our back, I'll know and will make sure they won't get off that easily," then he is done and heading toward his bike.

"Ugh…" Karin didn't know what just happen or what actually happen but what she knows is what people on Taisha told to her is not entirely wrong or right too. When Tatsumi was staring at her, he felt like he can kill her just by his stare. An incredible bloodlust that felt like a calm sea that can anytime erupt into a tsunami, " _Now think about it, they only have the record of when he got adopted to Inubouzaki family, but what about before that? He live in orphanage but nothing sounds strange from that… but what this feeling I got? As if there is someone other than him that staring at me,_ " she walks toward him, "Tatsumi."

"Hm?"

"I… I don't think I felt good. Can you tell them I can't go with them?" Karin said in honest tone. She was really feeling no good at the moment because of that and felt need to have a rest.

"I see… well, don't push yourself. You can go back… should I escort you to your place?"

"W-wha..! No! I-I mean, you don't need to," she said as she didn't know how to respond.

"I see… but, at least I can go with you until we're very close to your place. I'm worried you may fell to the ground on your way there."

"D-don't underestimate me! I'm a perfect Hero and I can go back by myself!"

"…What a dishonest girl…"

"W-who is dishonest!"

And so, after a bit of argument, Karin is finally go back by herself, leaving Tatsumi who want to go to the meeting place. He's informing the rest of the club member and Fu asked him to just go follow Karin in case of anything that may happen on the street and he don't need to go to the festival as they four is enough to handle. With a big sigh, Tatsumi decides to tail Karin as he got nothing to do now.

Not long after tailing, he finally arrive on some apartment. It was close to the beach, the very beach where he founds her training, "To think it was that close…" it was hard to tailing Karin due as expected from a trained Hero, she has a good instinct and not once or twice she looks back as if she felt like someone was following her, which is actually true. However, while it was difficult, he was able to follow her up to this point without being discovered, and now, he looks at the building in front of him.

"Should I check out which room she live?" Tatsumi though but throw it aside. He felt like a stalker if he goes that far so all he does is just wait not very far but also not very close so she won't see him immediately. After a while, he found her out from the building with the clothes she wears before to train and heading to the beach, "Is she goes training again? Or it's just some kind of form of stress reliever for her? Hm?" then his phone is vibrating. He took it out and found his sister name on it, making a call to him, "What now… Hello, Fu. Why you called me again?... Hm? Oh…"

* * *

 **Later…**

Karin was back home, doing some easy exercise on her treadmill. As she thinking about it was fine for the current situation, her door's bell suddenly ringing. At first, she didn't really mind it until it continuously ringing, much of her annoyance and her caution, as there is no way someone at that time goes to her house unless they are from Taisha. She then take her training sword before walking toward the door and thrust it when she open the door, "Who is it!?"

"Hwaa…!?"

Four girls sound can be heard screaming in surprise due her action along with one grunt of a young man. Karin looks at her guest and found everyone from Hero club are there, including Tatsumi and by extension Gyuuki on Yuuna's head, "Eh? You guys…" Karin said in confuse.

"H-Hey, we have been calling you again and again, but why are you turn off your phone?" Fu asked in complaining tone.

"Then what business are you guys here?" Karin asked.

"What business… we are worried, you know?"

"Worried?" Karin is still confuse.

"Actually…" Tatsumi added, "I didn't tell them the whole part so it kinda become like this…" he admit his wrongness. Fu heard that and tell him to talk later on home.

"I'm glad… I though you have stomachache or something," Yuna said which make Tatsumi put an expression "Are you for real?" in his face.

"Alright, then we're coming in," Fu said as she just casually entering Karin's house without waiting for her permission, followed by Itsuki and the others. When Karin is complaining of why they just going inside, Fu was looking around the place and found how bland and simplistic the place is. As much as Karin displeasure, Fu still continue to "invade" the place as if it was her own house, much of her complains. Itsuki is fascinating over Karin's equipment, which she told not to touch when Yuna scream in surprise when she open the fridge and only found water in there. Tatsumi just helping Fu to take out the food and drink they had bought before on the desk. Karin is still confuse and outright a bit mad of why they're just do all they want on her house until Yuuna said something to her while opening a small box from desk.

"Happy birthday, Karin-chan!" Yuuna said as she showing a birthday cake inside the box, which make Karin speechless immediately. Everyone is just congratulate her as she asked how they know her birthday. Fu then took out her club's registration, which have her birthday wrote on there as well.

"Yuuna-chan is the one who see it," Tougo said as she gives Yuuna her birthday triangle hat and put hers as well.

"So, we're initiative to celebrate it!" Yuuna added.

"And also have dinner too," Itsuki added.

"And you guys even keep it a secret from me too… Well, it was my own fault to not realize it beforehand," Tatsumi added as he was ready with his birthday hat, "They're planning to celebrate it in the middle of child's festival before, but then I just told them you're sick so they change the place to be here, on your own house."

"We want to ask Tatsumi-kun for taking you there, but the children is way too happy at there so we can't leave the place and just ask him to watch you out," Yuuna and Fu added.

"And sorry for spying you too," Tatsumi apologize.

Karin is still not saying anything as she keeps staring at them. Fun tried to tease her a bit but then Karin spoke, "Stupid…" which make everyone bit surprise, "Stupid, indecent, useless," Karin keeps say a mean word as Fun want to retort but then, "what I must say!? I never celebrate my birthday before!" her outburst make everyone silent at the moment. At that time, Tatsumi took an initiative as he walks toward her and just pet her head, "W-what are you doing!?" Karin said bit embarrassed.

"If you really didn't celebrate you birthday before," Tatsumi continue, "Then let's celebrate it now! No matter what happen, one's birthday is a very important day for them, regardless of situation they have," and with his little speech and more petting, Karin can't say anything as she stand there with her face redder out of her embarrassment, and her happiness as well.

Then the party is started, with Fu is already drunk over coke and Tatsumi just grunting over his sister action. When everyone is busy with Karin reaction over Fu strangeness and her speech portion of girl's power, Itsuki found a set of origami below the TV, which make everyone think Karin was practicing to make it too, out of her embarrassment as she try to cover it. And then, Yuuna just casually marking the date's on the calendar about any Hero's activities in the future. Fu told her that they will be very busy later on, much of Karin annoyance that her time is basically robbed again, most of them. But then—

"That's right!" Yuuna added, "We also needs to practice for the drama for the culture festival later," only to found everyone are confuse over Yuuna declaration. Itsuki asked when they have talking it before and Yuuna answer, "E-Eh!? I-I have some much in my mind so I slip out at that one!"

"Are you idiot?" Karin asked.

"Not idiot, but just too good for her own sake," Tatsumi fixed.

"Alright, drama then," suddenly Fu just declared something for the festival, "We have decided. Our activity for culture festival is a drama."

"Wait a sec, don't tell me I also be a part of it?" Karin asked.

"Come on, you have nothing to do, right?" Fu asked which she knows well the fact that Karin is free all the days.

I-I'm busy you know!" Karin answered, "For training or something like that…"

"For yourself!? That's annoying!" Fu retort.

As those two was bickering to each other, Tatsumi was drinking her coke while thinking about something else. He's thinking about the next step he needs to do to unlock the remaining power he have so the girls won't need to use Mankai at all, but he also concern about his sixth power, which is quite troublesome in his part and he's absolutely won't tell the girls about that. No one notice his sudden change of expression as he immediately turn back to his party face and join in with Fu's bickering, out of Karin frustration.

After the party, everyone was going home, leaving Karin to take care of the leave out trash. As Tatsumi is going home with Fu and Itsuki, his mind is still thinking about his next step of action. This time, Fu seems recognize his expression and asked out of worry.

"Tatsumi, are you alright?" Fu asked.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. I'm fine. I just glad that the party went smooth even with your antics back there," Tatsumi answered.

"Shut up! But that's not what I asked," Fu said as she concern, "You have been thinking something else, right? What is it? Please don't try to play secret between us."

"Yet you didn't tell me when Taisha asked you to find the rest of candidate for the Hero system."

"I got no choice, alright? When our parents' died… they just come and said to gives compensation. I didn't know what they are asking would be something like this too. However, as long Hero Club is together, nothing can stop us!"

"Yeah… nothing…" he felt bad that there's something he can't tell her or Itsuki as it may destroy the trust they have built until now. However, if for protecting the one's he cares, he didn't mind to be hated. Yeah… he didn't mind it at all.

" **Are you sure you didn't mind?"**

"!?" Tatsumi suddenly turn around when he heard a voice behind his head. He looks around and found no one is there.

"O-Oi, Tatsumi. What happen? Why are you act like that?"

"No… nothing. Just my imagination," Tatsumi said as he continue to walks. He didn't know but it feels familiar when he heard that sound. As if… a sound of someone he knows but don't know in the same time. Or his mind is just playing with him. Regardless, he needs to focus as things may turn into better, or worse based on what he will do later.

* * *

 **Affection meter:**

 **-Yuuki Yuna: treat him like a very close friend, almost beyond it. [49%]**

 **-Togo Mimori: respect him as her friend, but can be more than that. [49%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Fu: in between genuine love between man and woman and love for her family. [60%]**

 **-Inubouzaki Itsuki: treat and respect him as a big brother figure. [52%]**

 **-Miyoshi Karin: little respect and solely because of her duty. [5%]**

 **-Nogi Sonoko: unknown is she have develop any feeling to him [?%]**


End file.
